The Imbalance of Reality
by Mr DCWood
Summary: The sequel to New Era of Darkness. Evil has been erased and peace has returned to the world. So why are things back to the way they were when Ansem was defeated? And how are the Organization responsible? What ELSE happened at Castle Oblivion? R and R!
1. Foreword

**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**

**The Imbalance of Reality**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, its characters, worlds, items etcetera. The events in this story and New Era of Darkness are not part of official continuity. Kingdom Hearts, KH: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 2 are joint productions of Square-Enix and Disney. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written primarily for fun._

_However, the following characters, Jaron, Adam, Sharak and Terron, are my own original creations. They are copyrighted and owned by me. Please do not use without my permission._

_**Note: **Needless to say, you don't need to have read the New Era of Darkness to read this. But naturally, it does help._

_Foreword_

Well, I said if there was ever going to be a sequel to New Era of Darkness, I would be the one writing it.

So here we are again.

At the time, when I was writing my first-ever fan fiction on my favourite PS2 game, I was quite proud of myself for having finished such a thing. Doubtless, the greatest thrills for any writer are when they finally finish something they worked so hard on, and then they discover that their work is deemed good enough to be shown to the world.

Looking back at it now, I'd say that I probably tried to do much with New Era of Darkness. Because of my inexperience as a writer at that time, I now feel as though that there was stuff I could've written better and that because I changed things so drastically from Kingdom Hearts i.e. making Ansem a good guy, bringing all the characters together, instead of keeping them apart, and overlooking a few details, I felt as though what I had done kind of hurt the story.

Don't get me wrong. I'm very proud of what I wrote, and I'm glad that I introduced Jaron, the Saviour, Sharak, the source of all darkness, and Adam, the Saviour's brother, to you all, and that I was able to actually write a story that people approved of.

I learnt a lot from writing New Era of Darkness. I learnt how to refine my skills and picked up some useful tips along the way. Much has changed since I wrote my first fan fiction. Since leaving college, I've been spending my time writing reviews/articles for websites, letters to magazines etc. At the moment, I'm currently a member of a writer's forum, working on another fan fiction (as well as this one) and I've spent the last two years working on a really major project that you'll know about in good time.

Now, since I completed the first Kingdom Hearts back in January 2003 (it's been too long!), I hungered for more. The ending took me completely by surprise, and I'm not ashamed to admit that the poignancy really touched my heart and soul. That along with the secret ending, Another Side, Another Story, made me want the next game now. As no doubt other KH fans felt that way.

Learning about the Japanese special edition, Final Mix, and all the nice extras, such as the extra documents in Ansem's report, the Showdown of Fate between Cloud and Sephiroth, the untold tales of Riku, Sora's memories, and of course, the epic confrontation with the Unknown/Enigmatic Man, really inspired me, providing me with fresh material to use for a later story.

However, I knew that I would have to decide, whether or not to follow on from the happy ending of New Era of Darkness (those who read my fan fic will remember I had indeed left an opening for a sequel) or start afresh. With Chain of Memories being the next KH game on the horizon, the official story would obviously have to be taken into account. The trouble was I didn't know how to incorporate elements of the story I had written into a sequel based on Chain of Memories.

When I finally got my hands on the game, I was amazed at how brilliant the story was. Playing through this fantastic game with both Sora and Riku really got my imagination working, and I was soon able to come up with an idea.

And here it is.

After deciding not to start afresh, but to follow on and stay true to the fact that things are not always what they seem, I came up with the plot that I hope works and I hope you all enjoy.

I would just like to say a huge thank you to those who took the time to read New Era of Darkness and provide me with feedback. I really appreciated all your kind comments and I would also like to say a huge thank you to the one who asked me if I was going to write a Chain of Memories fan fiction (you know who you are). That inspired me to do this.

And finally, I would like to say sorry if I didn't respond to any feedback sent to my old e-mail address. Back in 2004, my computer and e-mail account screwed up in a way I didn't expect and it took me ages to get back online. If you wish to send any old feedback again, then feel free to send it to me again via my NEW e-mail address and I'll get back to you.

Thank you all for reading what I have to say and I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.

Daniel Wood (8th November 2005)

EDIT: For those of you who may not quite follow, New Era of Darkness was originally put on another site, and I had originally wrote this sequel for that same site but they discontinued their fan fic section.

Hope you enjoy this!

DCWood (19th January 2006)


	2. Chapter 1: Adam

**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**

**The Imbalance of Reality**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 1: Adam_**

_So much has changed._

_The world we once knew…it no longer exists._

_I had it all._

_Only to lose it forever._

_That which once was…can never be again._

_Survival demands it._

_My name is Adam, son of Mahanah._

_Well, it was._

_I'm not the same person you once knew._

_For those of you who may remember me, you will know that I was the son of a proud and noble ruler of a peaceful world. Putting it mildly, my life has gone through many ups and downs. My father lost a battle with Sharak, the source of all darkness._

_Along with his life._

_Thanks to me and my brother, who was violently scarred by the monster. He unleashed his terrible power, along with his spawn, the Heartless on our world, Castle Mahanah. We were exiled to Traverse Town, and later recruited by the Council of Light, powerful beings dedicated to the preservation of life. For years we stayed at their sanctuary, training to become powerful warriors. To wage war against the Heartless, and to one day fight alongside our most powerful allies. His majesty, King Mickey, and the wielder of the powerful weapon known as the Keyblade._

_One day, Sharak attacked again. I lost yet another home, another family member and for a brief time, my memory. Through great pain, loss, and despair, I, allied with my best friend, the Keybearer, Sora, and a handful of the universe's greatest heroes, managed to destroy Sharak and his followers. At the same time, we were able to rid all worlds of darkness._

_Eternal happiness, now and forever._

_A year after Sharak's destruction, I had inherited my father's position as ruler of Castle Mahanah. I prided myself that under my rule, things would remain as they were._

_Darkness was gone forever. Never to return._

_It was the day we had all been fighting for._

_I cannot tell just how…relieved I was._

_Good things come to those who wait, I guess._

_Anyway, I was blessed with my people's smiles and respect. I was also blessed with the loving wife by my side, and my first child would soon be here. And at eighteen years of age, I indeed had my whole life ahead of me._

_For reasons, I have only just come to understand…it was not to be._

_NONE of this was to be._

_I honestly don't recall where it all went wrong. The only things I am sure of are what I'll now say._

_This all began when the unthinkable happened._

_My world was once again being consumed._

_During the apocalypse, I came into conflict with an enigmatic individual whose identity eluded me until all other answers came to light._

_I failed._

_I failed to save everything._

_I failed to stop my life falling apart._

_And now…here I am._

"Where…where am I?"

Adam woke up to find himself lying on the floor. As he started to come to his senses, he began to notice how beautifully marbled and decorated the room was. Standing up, the teenager realised that the hall he was in didn't match those of Castle Mahanah, Hollow Bastion, or any other world he had visited before.

"Where did I get these clothes?!"

Adam was dressed in a black, leather trench coat, the sleeves and the edges of the coat decorated with white lightning patterns. He was wearing black gloves with the fingers and thumbs coloured white.

He was also wearing black Lycra trousers that were beautifully decorated with white flame and skeletal patterns. His boots were leather and were both half black, half white in the form of very curved patterns.

"What's going on? Why am I here? I…I can't remember…"

"Welcome."

The voice startled Adam. He looked around to see that no one was in the hall but himself.

"Who's there?" asked the teenager.

"There is much for you to discover here. Not just about your past, but yourself in general."

"WHAT – IS – THIS – PLACE?" Adam was tired of not getting the answers he wanted.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion. Where to find is to lose and to lose is to find."

"'Castle Oblivion'? Cheery name for a world that looks beautiful."

"There is much more to this world than meets the eye," the voice assured.

"I kind of _gathered_ that," admitted Adam.

"How much of _yourself_ will you be able to gather before you leave?"

"What are you talking about?"

A strange hooded figure appeared behind Adam, dressed in a raincoat. Adam spun round to face the individual. Immediately, his eyes narrowed in confusion. He felt a certain familiarity with this person as he struggled to remember more.

Had he encountered this person…or someone _very similar_ before?

"I bring word from the Superior," the stranger said. "You will meet him in due course."

"The Superior?" Adam's confusion turned into shock when he thought back to the self-proclaimed 'superior of all'.

"Sharak is here?! H-he CAN'T be!!!"

The Unknown pondered at the adolescent's response. He found it…_amusing_ how the source of all darkness, the Heartless' father, had indeed been the superior of all. So much had changed.

"There is more to this world than meets the eye," the Unknown said, before throwing a card to Adam. The teenager looked at the card inquisitively.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You are incomplete," explained the Unknown. "Although you are closer to being at your prime than you were in your previous incarnation, you are still a long way away from realising your true potential. The card will draw out your memories, where you will relive the most important events of your past. Along the way, you will remember that which you previously missed. Ask yourself this, though. Will you _still_ be incomplete when you get the answers you want?"

Adam turned to the door in front of him.

"The answers are waiting on the other side, huh?"

Adam began to walk up to the door and then stopped. He _knew_ that the Unknown had gone as soon as he had turned his back on him. He _knew_ that the question he had asked was for himself. But…he also knew that his senses had never been _that_ powerful before. Not even during his training with the Council of Light.

What was going on?

Adam used the power of the card to realize his memories. And then he entered the door.

Elsewhere in the Castle.

"Certainly took long enough for him to finally show up," muttered Larxene.

"As usual you lack the patience to truly appreciate the worthiness of waiting for events to come full circle, Larxene."

"And as usual, you're a stuck-up stress-head who REALLY doesn't like it when things don't go your way, Vexen."

"Mistaken as always," sighed No. 4 of the Organization. "So in denial of your own bad temper and countless other faults that you assume others to be as pathetically unappreciative and helpless as you are."

"Oh, yeah?! What about the time when YOU…??!!"

"ENOUGH."

A silver-haired unknown entered the room.

"Oh, goodie! Another worm! I mean, how NICE it is to see you, Zexion!" Larxene's sarcasm hardly went unnoticed. Nor did her ability to lie through her teeth.

"Spare me your false pleasantries," retorted No. 6 of the Organization. "Try acting like a professional for a change and concentrate on the task at hand. As laughable as it sounds, we need your help if this is to succeed."

"Very rarely do we see you on _this_ level of the castle, Zexion," remarked Vexen. "You really are taking this seriously. Enough to dirty your own hands."

"Sharak must be dealt with. I am prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't interfere with the proceedings _this time_."

"Do you really think it's possible that he survived?" asked Larxene.

"I am certain that they _both_ did," replied Zexion. "If Adam did, so did those who were the strongest."

"How many do you reckon will remember that which…._officially_ never happened?"

"Only those who matter," explained Vexen. "Only those closest to the real heroes and villains."

"Like us for instance?"

No. 8 of the Organisation faded into existence.

"I'm SOOO glad that our wait is over. Now the party can really begin."

"Be careful with how you handle this, Axel," warned Zexion. "The Organization has gone to a LOT of trouble to put things right. We've done all we can to ensure the course of history goes as it's supposed to."

"Relax, Zexy. Things will work out like there're supposed to. Now, I think Adam's finished strolling down memory lane. Who's gonna say congratulations?"

"Well…" grinned Larxene, evilly, "the kid's obviously gonna be very upset, having learnt the truth. SOMEONE'S gotta slap him back to his senses."

"Always the one for mind games," smirked Axel. "YOU breaking him even more will certainly shape him up good and proper."

"Larxene," reminded Vexen, "don't let your love for psychological warfare make you forget what Adam is to be used for. We _need_ him. _The Superior_ commands it."

"Don't worry, Vexie. I won't destroy him…just shatter him in a way he can be put back together."

"Have fun," smiled Axel.

No. 12 of the Organization disappeared to take care of Adam.

"Sometimes I believe that Larxene's passion for bringing despair upon others means more to her than the Organization's best interests", sighed Zexion.

"You think?" asked a sarcastic Axel. "But it's as you said, Zexion. We _need_ her if this going to work. Sharak MUST be dealt with this time. And for good. And Larxene's perfect to make sure Adam shapes up to be quite the little exterminator."

"_Peacekeeper, _Axel," reminded Vexen.

"Whatever you want to call him, things are going quite nicely this time around."

Axel chuckled.

"Y'know, it's funny. Adam was asked whether or not he'd _still_ be incomplete when his stay here comes to an end. It doesn't really matter how good or how bad Humpty Dumpty is put back together. The outcome is still the same. Adam will be no more."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Adam burst out of the room, desperate to escape the endless nightmares.

As the doors flung open and slammed shut by themselves, Adam skidded to a halt in the middle of the room. And fell to his knees, crying his heart out.

When he had arrived in the castle, he had forgotten all the important memories.

He wished he'd _remained_ that way.

The moment he set foot in that room, it all came flooding back. The memories of good and bad, the _pain of surviving_.

Adam was literally reliving the events, fighting for his life, _again_. Being subjected to the same _tragedies_ again.

He was forced to watch how his mother died. Slain by Heartless as a result of Sharak trying to gather himself once more. Adam was there when the Heartless destroyed his home, when Sharak killed his father and exiled him and his brother, Jaron.

They had both been taken in by the Council of Light, trained to fight Heartless and be symbols of hope. Adam had rebuilt his life, finding new friends and a new family.

But the bad times never ceased.

Adam lost his home and his family again. Sharak attacked, the Council of Light were destroyed, along with their world, the World of Heaven. Adam had also lost his memories on that occasion.

He thought it sad. He could only remember those he loved and hated the first time round. He feared that regaining his memories would bring disaster. It did. Adam was nearly traumatised for life. And nearly _crippled_ for life. Sharak had destroyed him yet again, taking away the Destiny Islands, along with his new friends, Kairi being amongst them. And now, at Castle Oblivion, he was forced to remember, and bring more pain on himself. The irony was bitter. _Very_ bitter.

Now at Hollow Bastion, Adam awoke, confined to a wheelchair. But again, not alone. With new friends Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid to help, Adam was once more able to survive. Although he had no idea how much longer he would be able to do so.

After a titanic battle, the Keyblade Master known as Sora managed to do the impossible and defeat Sharak. But the victory came at a terrible cost. Adam lost his brother, Jaron.

The pain was almost too much to bear.

Yet again, though, Adam was the survivor.

He was _always_ the survivor.

_Where's the fairness in that?!_ Adam angrily thought to himself. _Sora beats Sharak, I lose my family and I'm denied my right to JOIN them! WHY?!_

After Sharak and the Heartless were destroyed, all worlds lost to the darkness were restored. Adam could go back to his home. With new people inhabiting Castle Mahanah, Adam stepped up to accept his responsibilities. He led his people on the right path, deep into the light, where he believed no harm would ever come to them. Adam married and had a child. He had grown to accept his responsibilities, and at last _enjoy_ his life.

For Adam, life couldn't get any better than this.

But everything one _gains_, they are ultimately destined to _lose_.

Adam could never forget the horror when he woke up one night. This was a year after darkness had been erased. Strange creatures, obviously not Heartless, attacked Castle Mahanah, slaughtering the inhabitants of the peaceful sanctuary. The storm was terrifying, just as cataclysmic as the storm on the night Adam had lost his father.

Different time, different apocalypse, same nightmare.

"NEVER AGAIN!!!" roared Adam as he leapt into the fray, in his fury forgetting about his defenceless wife and child. His powers, which had developed under the tutelage of the Council of Light, had grown. He tore into these bizarre greyish/silvery entities. Their speed and agility were deadly and very off-putting, but Adam was still able to rip them apart with ease.

However, the weight of numbers was against the adolescent. And Adam was forced to turn his attention to the Unknown, waiting for him on the very top of castle. Even at the great height, Adam could still see the enigmatic being. Ignoring the creatures, Adam rushed up to the very top of the castle, on the way checking to see if his wife and daughter were alright. Relieved to see they _were_ still alive, Adam escorted his family and all the other survivors to get off-planet via the gummi-ships. He knew they would work. The meteors were falling down from the sky. The walls that divided worlds were breaking down. People could escape from Castle Mahanah.

Not wanting his family and people to suffer the same apocalypse as before, Adam ordered them all to escape and retreat to Traverse Town. After reassuring his wife that he would be alright, Adam turned his attention back to the Unknown. The Unknown stood tall, back turned on the teenager. The two of them were on the castle roof, on top of the highest tower.

This was where the seeds were sewn.

"I'm tired of history repeating itself," Adam stated.

"Reliving your history is necessary," the Unknown explained, turning round to face the ruler of Castle Mahanah.

"For _what_?"

"_Survival_."

"_That_ I can understand," admitted Adam, truthfully.

"Not yet," corrected the Unknown. "Not _fully_. But you will."

Adam didn't want to remember any of this. He didn't want to remember being unprepared for such a powerful new foe. It didn't matter that his _own_ powers had grown considerably over these last 12 months. This adversary was completely unlike anything Adam had ever encountered before. This…enigma was in the league of Maleficent, Ansem…maybe even Sharak. The Unknown's powers were incredible.

Adam couldn't fight the inevitable, let alone stop it.

Beaten to within an inch of his life, Adam lay on the ground, close to death. The Unknown grabbed his hair and jerked his head back so he could see the horror.

The horror of his life being torn apart again.

"You're…you're not Ansem," snarled Adam, tearfully, obviously in pain. "Those creatures are not the Heartless. You're…you're not even interested in taking my world to darkness."

"Your understanding has grown," complimented the enigmatic individual. "And you haven't even _reincarnated_ yet."

"This is why you're doing this?! To destroy me, then _recreate_ me?! Just to make me more powerful?!"

"No, Adam. To bring back darkness…and to _tame_ it."

The storm intensified even more. The Unknown threw Adam's almost lifeless carcass towards the centre of the maelstrom, high up in the sky. The Unknown then faded out of existence.

The huge glowing sphere of energy then exploded.

Taking Adam and his whole world with it.

Adam, red-eyed and absolutely distraught, had felt all the pain and suffering rush back to him. All those unwanted memories, resurfaced in a flash. How all his shots at peace and happiness had gone in the bin. How all those Heartless and villains had kicked him, clawed him, burnt him. How Sharak had destroyed him physically and emotionally countless times.

Torturing memories. And it was only now that he realised how much they all hurt. _Too_ much. More than anyone should have to endure.

It was _all_ too much.

"Aw, don't cry, little baby!"

Adam paid no attention to Larxene leaning against the wall, her arms folded.

"So _what_ if it's your fault you couldn't hang onto everyone and everything nearest and dear to you?" smiled No. 12 evilly. "You were just _born_ sad, pathetic, immature and irresponsible to begin with."

Adam had stopped crying. He now remained silent.

"Pfft. SOME hero!" Larxene continued belittling Adam as she walked up to the kneeling teenager. "You're no threat to Sharak! You never were! It's no wonder he's like 50 – 0 against you! You're a helpless, hopeless cretin who's only good at being made worthless! And after all your vows of getting even with Sharak, you couldn't destroy him! It was Sora who had to do that for you!"

Adam didn't argue back. His refusal to take abuse from others had seemingly gone.

"Finally realised how much of a failure you are?" asked Larxene, innocently. "It's alright, sweetie."

Larxene summoned her daggers. She held them in-between her right fingers and yanked Adam's head back with her left hand. The teenager _still_ didn't look up to Larxene. He just stared off distantly.

"_I'll _put you out of you misery. It's only fair for pet owners to put their animals down. Out of their misery."

Before Larxene could deliver the killing blow, Adam's right hand shot to life and grabbed Larxene's right hand, squeezing it and forcing her to drop the daggers.

"Ouch!" screamed Larxene. "You're crushing my hand!"

"I remember you," Adam spoke at last, still not looking at Larxene, who tried to get her hand free but to no avail.

"You were the one who led those creatures to attack my home," Adam seethed in anger as he at last started to show some emotion again. "You were the one who nearly _killed_ me. You…_destroyed_…MY…_HOME_."

Adam rose to his feet. Larxene was now on her knees, grunting in pain and struggling to get free as Adam was crushing her fingers. But Adam had now become more powerful than ever before.

He turned to look at the surprised Larxene. His face was like a vicious animal.

"YOU – STOLE – MY – LIFE!!! LARXENE!!!"

Adam threw Larxene to one side. The Organisation member landed on her feet, summoning her daggers again, ready for battle.

"And I…am going...to kill you…for it," seethed the teenager.

"Now _that_ was not a very nice thing to say!" smiled Larxene evilly. "I was only just _playing_ before. Now you've gone and made things _personal_!"

"That was _you_, you ignorant broad."

Elsewhere in the castle.

"I think your experiment may have gone _too well_, Vexen."

"Nonsense," denied Vexen. "Everything is going according to plan."

"If the plan was for Larxene to get the stuffing knocked out of her," reminded Axel, "then it would have been an instant success right at the start. But last time I checked, we're supposed to be moulding Adam so that he knows his place."

"And that's what we're _doing_, Axel."

"He has a point, Vexen," Zexion entered the conversation. "Adam is progressing _too_ fast. True, Adam was supposed to remember what happened after Sharak was destroyed, but that remembrance has fuelled his rage beyond our expectations. Perhaps it would have been wiser to make him remember piece by piece instead of force-feeding him those memories all at once."

"But that's where Adam's _greatest strength_ lies, Zexion. In his unpredictability. Being torn between too much darkness and very little light makes him a great anomaly, potentially the most unpredictable and powerful being in existence."

"Even more powerful than Sora and Riku _combined_?" asked Axel, doubtfully.

"Potentially," nodded Vexen. "Potentially powerful enough to even keep Sharak at bay, if not _destroy_ him."

"Emphasis _potentially_, Vexen."

"You cannot believe your own eyes, Axel? Larxene has never struggled so greatly before."

"You're still not listening, Vexen. The project is going too well. Adam is matching Larxene taunt for taunt. He can instantly recognise the presence of others by sensing them _miles_ away. His powers are growing too rapidly. If this does not come to a halt soon, he could destroy the Organization AND this castle. Before turning his attention to the universe."

"Calm yourself, Zexion," assured No. 4. "Just a few moments more and Adam will be ready."

"He's ready _now_."

Larxene entered the room.

"Is he taken care of?"

"Just about," sighed Larxene, visibly exhausted. "Thought the disrespectful, little runt would never go down."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course, I didn't! What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"

"Do you really want us to answer that question, Larxene?" grinned Axel.

"Enough squabbling!" declared Vexen. "Where is Adam now?"

"Buried," grinned Larxene, pleased with what she had done. "But don't get into a stress, Vexie. He's very much alive. Just stunned and crashed out. Not surprising when the nearest wall comes crashing down on top of you. Along with your whole wide world."

The doors were torn apart as Adam smashed through them into the room. Larxene and the others spun round with shock in their eyes.

"LARXENE!!!"

Vexen turned to Zexion, "You know what to do."

No. 6 nodded and disappeared.

"Why can't you just be a good little boy and DIE?" Needless to say, Adam's unexpected survival had infuriated Larxene.

"Ladies FIRST," sneered Adam. He pounced on Larxene and started pummelling her relentlessly.

"GET OFF ME!" roared Larxene as she kicked Adam off of her and followed it up with vicious lightning strikes and teleporting in and out of thin air, beating Adam senseless with a flourish of kicks and punches.

Adam surprised Larxene yet again, though. He blocked one of her kicks and grabbed her wrist. Bewildered by the adolescent's growing powers, Larxene was unable to defend herself from a violent punch that sent her flying across the room. She landed hard against the wall, causing the plaster to crumble and creating a huge imprint in the wall that she very painfully slipped out of.

Axel and Vexen had just been observing the confrontation. Vexen told Axel not to interfere until things got out of hand. And it seemed as though things were just about to.

Adam turned his attention to the two of them.

"I know you two," announced Adam, although he was still greatly confused as to how he knew that. He hadn't met _either_ of them before. He remembered _everything_ of his past. The only Organization member he had met before was Larxene; he had no memories of any other Unknowns.

"You…you're Axel," Adam confusedly pointed to No. 8, and then to No. 4. "And you…you're Vexen. You engineered this! You set up this experiment!"

"You catch on quick, kid," smiled Axel, summoning his weapons. "Too quick for you own good."

"NO, Axel. NOT YET."

"Haven't got the guts to fight?!" roared Adam. "This is gonna be…"

Bolts of lightning rained down on Adam. The power was intense and brutal. It would have fried a normal human on the spot.

But Adam was now far from normal. Smoke trailed off his body as he stood tall.

Larxene's attack had literally no affect on him whatsoever.

Adam turned round to face her, more irritated than anything else.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Adam innocently.

"No," explained Larxene. "Just to prove that you're too stupid a freak to show that you're hurt."

"Or maybe, I'm too powerful for you, little girl."

"LITTLE??!!" yelled Larxene. "You're one to talk, short-stuff!"

Larxene threw her daggers at Adam, who just teleported out of the way. He reappeared behind Larxene, who swung round, daggers back in hands swinging at Adam, determined to carve him up. The teenager just effortlessly dodged the strikes, like he wasn't even trying. Axel and Vexen, whom Adam had now ignored because of his overwhelming hatred for Larxene, carried on observing the events.

"Let's get this over with," snarled Adam. The darkness in his heart was growing, threatening to consume.

"You said it, runt!" yelled Larxene. Adam's tenacity and power growth had greatly infuriated her. She no longer cared for the experiment. In her eyes, this rebellious teenager had disrespected her like no one had ever done before.

And she was going to kill him for that.

Larxene's speed was frightening, but Adam's reflexes had become greater than ever. Larxene kept missing. Her blows weren't landing, but Adam's were. He teleported away from the lightning strikes, and reappeared behind her. She turned around to be greeted by a brutal backhand that sent her flying, face-first, against the nearest wall. She groggily stood up, nursing a black eye, a bloody nose and a bloody mouth.

_No one_ had EVER done this to Larxene before.

"I was trying to make this as painless as possible, you exiled filth," seethed No. 12. "But you had to go too far. So now I am going to destroy you in a way much worse than we did your wife and child!"

Those words hit Adam harder than a brick to the head. There was still much he didn't understand. He still wasn't sure how he'd ended up at Castle Oblivion following the undoing of his world, his life. But he had hoped, _prayed_, that somehow, someway, his family had survived and were still alive.

"You're lying," seethed Adam, shaking his head. "You wouldn't DARE kill…"

"God, you really are an idiot! Don't you understand _how_ you're here?! Time has changed! Reality has been restored to the point when Sora defeated Ansem! Your family, your kingdom, EVERYTHING that you built after Sharak was destroyed doesn't _exist_ in this new timeline! Your wife and child are part of a world that should never have been! THAT'S what I meant when I said we destroyed them! By taking away their chance to be here in the _first _place!"

Larxene was speaking the truth. And Adam knew it. But he didn't want to believe it. Why would he want to? His old life was gone. It had never even happened. This was worse than death, not being born at all.

"Why?" asked a tearful Adam.

"You're so funny to watch," laughed the unfeeling Larxene. "You really are so pitiful."

"So are you, sweetheart," sneered the teenager. "Getting whipped by someone smaller than you. Thinking that words are going to break me. When the truth is you've been getting whipped by me for the last hour. You're getting desperate, trying to resort to desperate measures to beat me, when deep down, you know you can't. Not so pretty anymore, are you? Hurts finding that there's someone who's better than you."

"What did you just say?" asked Larxene, losing her ability to control the situation.

"Deaf as well as deluded," remarked Adam. "Thinking I'm to blame for all my misfortunes. That's you, Larxene. YOU made me into your own worst nightmare. One that's going to be your downfall. Congratulations, dearie. Not everyone's dumb enough to shoot themselves in the heart."

"YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME!!!"

Larxene's temper was now beyond her control. Because of that, she lost her focus and sight of her target. Before she knew it, she was caught in a bear hug. Adam was squeezing the life out of her. Larxene's grunts were full of pain and desperation, she struggled greatly to break free or teleport away but Adam wasn't letting her. She tried to use her lightning powers but Adam was immune to it now. Desperate, Larxene summoned her daggers again but she was in so much pain from the bear hug that they fell out of her grasp.

"What good will those little cocktail sticks do you know, witch?" hissed Adam, venomously. "What threat do a bunch of Ansem wanabies pose to me?!"

Axel, who had had more than enough of just standing still and watching the fight, again tried to intervene but, again, Vexen stopped him.

"There, Axel! Look!"

Dying, Larxene somehow managed to gather sight of Adam's expression. She smiled with joy. At last, _progress_. Adam's eyes had gone pitch black and pupil-less. Thick, dark smoke emitted from his eyes. Darkness broke out of Adam's heart and started to consume him. Adam paid absolutely no attention to what was happening. The one force he had spent his life opposing, had taken over him. And he didn't _care_. To him, nothing mattered any more.

"ADAM, NO!!!"

Adam froze with horror.

That _voice_.

He had yearned to hear it again for so long.

Adam's body had become totally eclipsed with darkness. He now stood before the Unknowns and the new arrival like he was composed of thick black smoke.

"Adam…what's happened to you?"

Adam released Larxene from the bear hug. Injured and near to unconsciousness, No. 12 fell to the floor with a bump.

"Jaron?" asked Adam, totally in disbelief. "It…it can't be!"

"It's me, Adam. It's _me_."

"This is a trick!" roared Adam. "Sharak killed you! These monsters are making me see you to save their own worthless hides!"

"Adam, please calm down! Look at you! Larxene may have torn your life apart, and Vexen may have engineered this, turned you into this abnormal entity but you're only a monster if you _let_ them make you think so! You're becoming worse than the Heartless, worse than Maleficent, Ansem…maybe worse than Sharak!"

Adam looked at his hands inquisitively. They were composed of pure darkness. Jaron was right. Adam _was_ turning into something like Sharak.

"Do you think our father would be proud of what you've become? Is this really what you want?"

"What else have I got left?!" shouted Adam. "I've lost everything!"

"You haven't lost your memories," the Saviour pointed out. "Don't let them haunt you. _Treasure_ them. Both the good _and_ bad. _Learn_ from them. Remember that you're never alone. Your family and your friends are _always_ with you, in your heart _and_ your memories. Never forget that everyone suffers. Everybody's life crashes down. Every life can be rebuilt. Have you let your hate, your desire for retribution, make you forget that?"

"No…" replied Adam, softly. "It's just…"

Axel and Vexen noticed Adam's body changing again. The light started to shine through Adam's heart again. Gradually, it started to erase the darkness of his being.

"I've tried my whole life to rid myself of the darkness," explained Adam, starting to cry. "Even when we did finally do it, it came back. It's always here. I don't know how to deal with it. I _can't_ deal with it."

"Yes, you _can_," assured Jaron. "You must learn to embrace the darkness. Remember, your darkness belongs to _you_ and you _alone_. Accept that bad things happen and never let them discourage you. The greater the darkness, so too greater the light. It creates _balance_. It is necessary for _survival_."

With that, Adam at last understood what was going on. _Why_ all this had happened. With that learning, Adam's being was now half-light, half-dark. The sight was extraordinary. Truly one of a kind. This human was now an intangible blending of bright light and thick, black smoke, perfectly integrated.

"I…I understand," nodded Adam.

"NOW, TERRON!!!" commanded Vexen.

Everything flickered between black and white for the next few seconds. When it was over, Adam stood tall, back to normal. Only to collapse on the floor.

"I think it's safe to say that two years of planning have paid off rather nicely," smiled Vexen. "Well done, Zexion."

'Jaron' resumed his normal guise of Zexion.

"That was very difficult," admitted No. 6. "I don't know how much longer I would have been able to keep Adam talking before he could see through my disguise."

"What matters is that you sustained the illusion long enough to convince Adam to accept his new incarnation. He is ready."

Vexen turned to Axel.

"Are you glad you waited now?"

"Okay, I'll admit it was worth the wait," nodded No. 8. "I hope you're grateful for me being here doing practically _nothing_. I'm no mere back-up."

"I dare not call you anything else," Vexen replied. Larxene groaned as she started to come to.

"How long is he gonna be out for?" she asked Terron, standing up and dusting herself off.

"A few hours. More than enough time to do what has to be done."

Larxene gently rubbed her black eye and swollen jaw, before wiping the blood trickling from her nose and mouth with her coat sleeve. She then turned to Adam, who lay comatose on the floor, and then viciously kicked him.

"Next time I get that little piece of garbage, he _dies_!" she sneered as she spat on him.

"Calm yourself, Larxene," said Zexion. "The experiment is over."

"And it is a _success_. Just as I planned."

"First time for everything. Isn't that true, Vexen?"

"I would've thought that you'd be too disgraced to be disrespectful, Larxene."

"QUIET," said No. 12, obviously in a foul mood.

"Put your defeat aside," No. 4 suggested.

"Besides, you probably got what you deserved," sniggered Axel. "It's only fair that he beat you and humiliated you."

"SHUT…UP," hissed Larxene. "You clowns owe me big time for this."

"Yes, I admit you did your part," sighed Vexen. "Now, enough conversation. We have other important matters to prepare for. It is time to take Adam to the Superior."

Hours later, outside Castle Oblivion.

"Hello, Adam."

Adam groaned into wakefulness. Standing up, he wobbled a little, struggling to keep his balance. Shaking off the cobwebs, he turned round to face the one who had greeted him.

"You're…you're _DiZ_, aren't you?" asked the teenager, staring at the crimson-masked stranger, very confused.

"Do you know _how_ you know that?" DiZ asked.

Adam lowered his head and sighed, "No."

"You are doubtless aware that your powers have grown to levels that you previously considered to be unimaginable," explained DiZ. "Throughout your whole life you have been torn between darkness and light."

"Torn _between_ them?"

"For every blessing you have received, you have been at peace. For every tragedy you have endured, you have been at war. Every bad thing that has happened in your life has filled you with rage and a desire to gain retribution. There have also been times when you have had to _suppress_ your anger, further adding to your bitterness. And all those times you have been happy, only to wake up one morning to lose it all many times over, has made you lose your desire to fight that which has taken everything away from you."

"And yet…there's still some part of me that's trying to hold on to hope?" asked Adam.

"Precisely. You are truly unique. You walk the path of twilight, which is a plane of existence that is neither darkness nor light. That is not unheard of, but what _is_ unheard of is how _you_ have reached this stage of existence. Your heart has not perished, it never did. Neither did your soul, spirit or body. _All_ of your being is intact, but never have darkness and light fought over someone like this before."

"So what happened to me exactly?"

"In order to ensure reality's survival, balance _must_ be maintained," furthered DiZ. "When Ansem was defeated before, Sharak had returned. He was not meant to but he did anyway. His desire to conquer everything interfered with the Organization's plans. History was altered. Sora and his companions were forced to wander down the endless road. Not knowing of their supposed future, they were in exile for two years. Sharak would keep them waiting until he was ready to put his plan into action."

"And no doubt Sharak couldn't take care of Sora and the others yet because he wasn't powerful enough," concluded Adam.

"Correct. But his arrival hampered the Organization, crippling it. They could do nothing but watch, wait for the opportunity to correct all this before it was too late."

"Correct _what_?

"Sharak's darkness was vast and infinite. If it grew out of control, consumed everything, reality would cease to be. Although that never happened, something just as bad occurred."

Adam stared long and hard at DiZ, knowing instantly what he meant.

"We removed darkness from the universe. Leaving only light."

"Exactly," nodded DiZ. "Without knowing it, you and all your friends were bringing about the end of the universe. Although none of you were bringing darkness back, you were all basking in the light. They _need_ one another to survive. Both darkness and light. Without light's opposite, the imbalance followed, threatening to tear reality apart. We did all we could to hold back the apocalypse but it was too much. We had to bring darkness back."

"But how could the loss of darkness affect the Unknowns?"

"It is a complex situation to explain. All that you need know is that somehow, someway, the loss of such a force affects ALL. We knew what we had to do."

"_How_ did you manage to…roll back time?"

"That I will keep to myself," was the reply. Adam's eyes narrowed. DiZ smiled and chuckled.

"There is no need for you to know. Besides, is it really such an important matter to know _how_ you are here other than you just are?"

"Okay, I'll let it drop. For now."

A silence fell over the two.

"So…" said Adam, sadly. "Sharak had to be brought back so that life could go on. My life had to be undone in order to ensure survival."

"Your emotions are better controlled," remarked DiZ.

"That doesn't mean I have to like any of this!" yelled Adam, tears coming from his eyes.

"Indeed. You would be _inhuman_ to react any other way."

Adam calmed down, sighed, and stared into DiZ's face.

"So I'm still caught in the balance?" asked the teenager.

"Yes. But because of how you are trapped, _locked_ in-between two forces, you are now unpredictability incarnated. As such you can see and hear better than you've ever seen and heard before."

"Then that's how I know you and others I meet," realised Adam. "I can now look deep into the beings of others. By doing so, I know them _intimately_."

"Your strength and healing abilities are also greater than ever. They are at the levels of _gods_."

"And that explains my ability to _teleport_."

"Indeed. In time, you may learn that you have other abilities. But you are still incomplete because this is all new to you. You have yet to master _control_."

Adam turned away from DiZ, looking at the road that led away from the castle.

"What must I do?"

"Sharak knows. He knows we have thwarted him. He is one of the few that remember that which once was. He will not accept this. He will seek vengeance."

"And again…it is up to me to stop him," sighed Adam.

"The whole experience has left him severely weakened," explained the masked stranger. "He is no longer in control, but he still remains a threat. He has to be destroyed _properly_ this time."

"I understand."

DiZ stared at Adam inquisitively.

"I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that you are all alone. No friends, no family, no allies. Just you against the world. And no one else knows what has truly happened. You will yet be surprised."

Adam turned round to face the masked stranger again.

"What do you want from me, DiZ?"

"I want you to fulfil your new role. To do what you need to do for yourself. I want you to choose."

"Choose what?"

"The kind of person you are. Only then can you proceed with the task ahead of you."

"To make sure that neither Sharak…nor ME…interferes and disrupts the imbalance."

"You learn quickly, son of Mahanah."

"You've explained all this to _guide_ me, but why?" asked Adam. "How can I know for sure that you're on my side?"

"How can you trust someone like Sora?"

"Now, wait a minute! That's a different matter entirely! Sora…"

"My point exactly," nodded DiZ. "You trust Sora because you _choose_ to. That's the way it always works. You either trust someone or you don't. That's all there is to it."

"And if I'm _wrong_ to trust you?"

"Then you are wrong. But then you could also be wrong to _not_ trust me."

Adam sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you just love choices?"

"If we lived in a world without choice…would you have a will of your own?"

Adam didn't say anything.

He just began to walk away.

"Before you go…" DiZ's words stopped Adam, "know that Sora and Riku will be arriving soon. Sharak is miles away from here but he will not stop until all his enemies lie dead at his feet. It is your responsibility to help preserve the balance of opposites."

"So what will the Organization be doing with Sora and Riku?" Adam was interested in knowing this.

"There is great corruption in the Organization," explained DiZ. "There are those who will aid both heroes in their quests. Others who carry the Organization's best interests at heart will see that they are carried out. But there are others who are more interesting in fulfilling their own selfish desires."

"Could _Larxene_ be one of them?" asked Adam, casually.

"What you must know, is that there is more to deal with this time than just Sharak."

"I kind of _gathered_ that," smiled Adam. "Tell Larxene I'll be _more_ than happy to renew her acquaintance. Same goes for Vexen. I OWE HIM BIG."

"You could tell them _yourself_."

"You mean join the Organization?"

"There is much more you can do with others than by yourself."

"Thanks, but no thanks, DiZ. I couldn't be in the same room with either of those two without beating them to within an inch of their sad lives. And that Axel dude gives me the creeps. Besides, I think there's much more I can do _outside_ Castle Oblivion than _inside_ it."

"It is _your_ choice, son of Mahanah."

_And so here I am._

_Wandering the path._

_Having lost everything again, I remain here, still carrying the scars. I was seventeen when I lost my world and my family. I am seventeen here and now. Truly an outcast of a realm that…"officially", has never been._

_I am still confused…BEYOND confused how everything could have changed so much in an instant._

_I am now permanently caught between light and dark, with powers beyond comprehension at my beckoning._

_I understand, but I am still incomplete._

_Who knows? Maybe one day, I won't have to do this anymore. Maybe my story won't end in pain, misery and death, after all._

_Who knows?_

_One thing I know for sure is that Larxene is going to get what's coming to her one day. Both the egotistical witch and that slimy bookworm, Vexen. Hopefully Sora will be the one to send them to oblivion. My only regret is that I won't be there to dish out justice. Nor will I be there to see it._

_It is nightfall. I have been wandering down this road, walking further and further away from Castle Oblivion. I tire of walking on this single path. DiZ's earlier query haunts me. If there was no choice…would I have free will?_

_It seems I do not. The only path available to me is the one I am walking on._

_Or so I like to believe._

_As the path begins to divide into two, I see my favourite man of mystery waiting for me._

_I ask him what my choice is this time._

"_Which twilit road will you be walking on?" DiZ asks me. "The road to dawn – or the road to nightfall?"_

_I think about my decision long and hard. I think about having to accept my darkness as…my weapon, my ally. I'll never lose sight of the light. NEVER again. But…Sharak will be ready when the sun goes down. That's when and where he'll be most deadly._

_And that's what I need to face, unflinching, to conquer all my fears._

"_I'm heading for the place of nightfall," I tell DiZ as I begin to embark on my deep dive._

_Having made my choice, I turn to see, to my absolute astonishment…Sora._

_He looks…younger than the last time I saw him. Mind you, it was two years from now that we first meet. Where we become friends to defeat Sharak. If time's returned to the point where the Keybearer defeated Ansem, then it makes sense that Sora's fourteen again._

_I wonder if he remembers it all. I wonder if he remembers Jaron and Sharak. It's possible, I suppose. He IS the Keyblade master, after all. The one who destroyed Sharak and rid our universe of darkness. If anyone should remember, it's HIM._

_I want to ask him, though, just to be sure. Every fibre of my being wants to run down this hill, to the road below that he's walking on, give my friend a hug and let him know that I'm here._

_Yet I know I can't. And so does DiZ._

_I would be inhuman if I reacted any other way._

_I shed a few tears as Sora continues his journey. I wonder where Donald and Goofy are. Surely they must be with him?_

_Then I smile to see them chasing after him._

_Obviously, they were taking a nap._

_Sora and his companions are reunited again, so they carry onwards to the castle._

_I shed a few more tears. I know that if I interfere here, I change history. Even the smallest thing I do can affect the course of time. I could bring about the apocalypse, like Sharak did._

_I sigh in despair as I lower my head. I never really understood those rules about meddling in the affairs of other worlds before. Now I do. They were there to prevent disaster._

_Maybe…someday, I'll be able to help out, be reunited with my friends without destroying everything._

_I INTEND to._

_As DiZ said, I will yet be surprised._

_So will you._

"_You have passed the most important test," DiZ tells me. "Maintain that caution and decisiveness…and you will pass all of the others."_

"_I don't care for tests, DiZ," I tell him simply. "I only care about writing a happy ending. And THIS time…I'll do it RIGHT."_

"_One last choice." DiZ's words stop me again._

"_Adam is no more. His life has been undone. To be replaced. So who are you now?"_

_Again, I think about this choice long and hard. Finally, I choose my name._

_It's a good a name as any, I suppose. DiZ's name is proof of that._

_I snap my fingers, making my new shades appear. I put them on my face, and turn round to answer the question._

"_Hi-Jax. I am Hi-Jax."_


	3. Chapter 2: Riku

**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**

**The Imbalance of Reality**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 2: Riku_**

_So much has changed._

_The world we once knew…it no longer exists._

_I had it all._

_Only to lose it forever._

_That which once was…can never be again._

_Survival demands it._

_My name is Riku._

_Formally, I was the master of the powerful weapon known as the Keyblade._

_Currently, I am embarking on the twilit road to dawn._

_How I went from one situation to another is a big story to tell, but it's important that you hear it._

_See, once upon a time, there was this place called the Destiny Islands. I was born there; it was my home for nearly all my life. My best friends were this girl, Kairi, and another boy, who was also my biggest rival, Sora._

_We talked for so long about visiting so many other worlds out there, if there were any that existed. Being the adolescents that we still are, we wanted to see the countless wonders that went beyond our home. For me, however, I wanted to get off the islands SO badly. I was tired of living out the same old day, EVERYday. I wanted…NEEDED to getaway from my home. Like so many others, I craved for something NEW and FRESH._

_And I let that craving consume me. I was more than a fool. I was a traitor. I opened the door to darkness, the door that was hidden in the Secret Place. By doing so…I broke down the walls that surrounded my island, preventing me from crossing over to other worlds. But my actions resulted in the Heartless, creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts, running amuck on the islands and feeding on the heart of my world._

_My actions destroyed my home. I threw away my family and friends because I put myself before everyone else._

_After the Destiny Islands fell to darkness, I was exiled to Hollow Bastion; a ruination of what I can only imagine must have been a great, beautiful castle, and supposedly the Heartless' birth place…or is it Rebirth place? I…I'm not sure anymore._

_Anyway, my dreams of seeing other worlds were finally realised. But not the way I wanted them to be. Kairi and Sora were nowhere in sight. I was my own._

_Truly alone._

_I soon found new company, though. But it was company I would eventually regret meeting. A sorceress of great power, Maleficent, welcomed me to the castle that she had usurped. It was here that she and her allies planned to conquer all worlds with the Heartless and by taking the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. And to do that, they needed the seven Princesses of Heart, which included Kairi, and the Keyblade, which was wielded by Sora._

_Without knowing it, I was being played by Maleficent's hand. Seeing how I was close to both Kairi and Sora, she knew how invaluable I'd be in doing her dirty work for her. Also, because the darkness in my heart was growing, my competitiveness with Sora for Kairi's affections became easily exploited. I reunited with Sora in a place called Traverse Town, to discover that he had obtained the Keyblade and befriended the followers of King Mickey. I really didn't take that as well as I should have. In fact, seeing Sora play the hero, journey other worlds with new friends, and make a difference only made me more bitter. Despite the fact that we had been best friends all our lives, a rivalry always existed, and Maleficent made it grow fiercer to her advantage._

_After a long and eventful journey, I took the Keyblade from Sora, revealing myself to be the true Keybearer all along. When Maleficent helped me learn the truth and when I discovered it for myself, at last, I felt…vindication. I felt as though I was in every way better than Sora, that I and I alone was the one, true hero, and the only one good enough for Kairi._

_At least, that's what I felt at the time._

_Before my disillusionment came to light._

_Sora wasn't a quitter. His friends had left him to join me. More specifically, to follow the key, as per their king's instructions. Weaponless, friendless, he refused to be discouraged by what he had lost. He proved how much he cared for Kairi by fighting on, ignoring all the odds that were against him. He regained his friends and the Keyblade, shocking me greatly to say the least._

_The defeat that followed was almost too much to bear._

_And that's when Ansem, the seeker of darkness, and who you could say masterminded the whole thing, possessed me, claiming my body for his own. Because I had let the darkness consume me, I had destroyed my life._

_Afterward, I ended up being inside the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts, the birthplace of all hearts. I was trapped behind the doors, unable to pass because I had now forsaken the darkness._

_Fortunately, I wasn't alone. King Mickey, the one Sora's companions, Donald and Goofy, had been looking for, had obtained another Keyblade, so he and Sora could close the door and seal it. Mickey reassured us all that there would always be a door to the light for me and him to escape to._

_After that…well one thing I definitely remember after that was I ended up in this place called Castle Oblivion. The darkness in my heart still existed. So did Ansem. He had become my biggest, most personal demon, constantly threatening to consume me. Cutting a long story short, Mickey and I reunited, and I was able to defeat Ansem. Along the way, I encountered new faces, most of them enemies. Although in a way, I suppose I should be thankful. The whole experience did allow me to wield darkness in a way others can only dream of._

_Near the end of my ordeal, I encountered DiZ, a true masked man of mystery who guided me, for reasons I don't yet understand. He gave me choices. Choices that led me to this road that the king and I are currently walking down._

_The twilit road to dawn._

_Also, I met Naminé, a young witch, with a strange similarity to Kairi. She showed me Sora fast asleep, and explained that like me, he'd had his own ordeal to cope with in Castle Oblivion. Apparently, the Organization, a gang of cryptic lowlifes, had been at war with one another, using me and Sora to try and take over the group. Naminé had been used to sort of 'rewrite' Sora's memory so that she was the love of his life, not Kairi. Anyway, Sora took out a handful of the Organization guys, rescued Naminé, sealed the Keyhole and opted to get his old memories back, relinquishing the false ones that had been implanted in his consciousness._

_Naminé had given me a choice. Lock my heart so that Ansem could never threaten me again…and forget everything. Or face Ansem myself, take care of him once and for all. You know the choice I made. Well, it was obvious what decision I HAD to make, really. No way was I gonna do a Sora and take a nap. Someone had to do all the work and remember the really important stuff. And if it wasn't gonna be Sora, it was definitely gonna be me._

_Seriously, though, we all have our choices to make. Sora made his, just as I made mine. I know Naminé will take good care of him. When he awakens, only time will tell what's gonna happen. But whatever happens, it's gonna be big. And it'll be good to see him again._

_Just like it'll be good to see Kairi again._

_Anyway, me and Mickey continued walking down the road yesterday, when something totally unexpected happened. We'd been gone from Castle Oblivion for over a day when all of a sudden…_

They'd been walking for hours. Along the middle road, the twilit road to dawn.

Neither Riku or King Mickey was certain where it would lead.

Or when it would end.

It had been over a day since the events of Castle Oblivion. Both adventurers had been weary after their epic ordeal, yet neither had been interested that much in sleep. Not that they needed it yet.

It was like the adrenaline had completely taken over the both of them. Nothing else mattered but to complete their quest.

And both of them were determined not to let anything…or _anyone_ stop them.

Riku's pace slowed and then stopped. His nostrils flared, acknowledging the scent he'd picked up.

Mickey didn't fail to notice this.

"Riku? What is it?"

Riku's face showed absolute disgust. Then confusion. And then remembrance.

"Riku?" Mickey asked again, obviously concerned.

"It's…darkness," the fifteen-year-old explained. "I can smell it, it's moving closer towards us. It…it smells…_fouler_…more suffocating than any darkness known. And yet…I can't…help but feel as though I…know it from somewhere. Though…I don't know _how_."

Mickey's eyes widened with shock. He shouldn't have been surprised. He knew this would happen. Ever since he'd been forced into…correcting things, he knew it was only a matter of time before _he_ would arrive.

Yet it was impossible to not be prepared for this.

_Not now,_ the king dreaded. _Please not now._

Riku noticed the king's fear. And then realised that he knew what was approaching them.

"Mickey? What's going on?"

Mickey turned to his friend, realising that he had a lot to explain. More than Riku realised.

"Riku, there's something you need to know."

"Don't bother to tell him, rodent."

Riku and the king both swung round to see Sharak standing before them.

"Let the dear lad find out the truth for himself," the creature advised evilly, speaking in its plural, echoic tone. "After all…he has grown so much. Even though he has _shrunk_ at the same time."

Needless to say, Sharak's words confused Riku even more. The haunting image of the creature, however, outweighed the mystique in the words. Riku knew that he and Sharak had met before.

"I know you…don't I?"

"You _should_," replied the monster, its eyes glowing redder and redder. "Look _deeper_."

Riku's eyes narrowed in concentration.

Riku tried to get back up only for Sharak to leap down on him, pin him down and choke him with his remaining arm. Riku gasped for air as he looked up at the heavily damaged and enormously grotesque face of the creature that had been driven totally over the edge.

"DIE!!!"

Riku gasped in horror as his mind flashed back to the moment when he and Sora had battled Sharak in his castle. The monster had gone completely insane, thanks to his losses to Sora, the return of Riku and the king, and being unable to utilise the power of the darkness he had retrieved from Kingdom Hearts.

Riku struggled desperately to comprehend the situation. He remembered all that had happened at Castle Sharak. He remembered that Sharak had been destroyed by Sora, how Sora and Riku had finally made peace with each other and how six months after Sharak had been destroyed, and darkness had been erased from the universe, Riku, Kairi and Sora had received a letter from the king, inviting them to Disney Castle.

And then…

Riku couldn't remember what happened next. And needless to say, it confused him greatly. He'd have been seventeen at that time. That whole affair had taken place two years after Ansem was defeated. But that also meant that he would've been trapped behind Kingdom Hearts for two years along with the king.

And yet…when he'd ended up at Castle Oblivion, he was _fifteen_, with no memory whatsoever of that business with Sharak. Throughout the whole ordeal there, he didn't remember anything about being trapped behind Kingdom Hearts for two years. It was like Sharak had never existed at all, that the only thing that had happened was that DiZ had given Riku the choice to stay in the realm of sleep or leave to embark on the quest for truth.

Riku angrily shook his head, struggling greatly to make sense of it all, of all the contradictions in the story. Mickey was obviously anxious. He knew what had happened, but he'd been so worried about Riku, so determined to get to Castle Oblivion in time to help him, that when he'd finally arrived, and both of them had been happily reunited with a new sense of purpose, that Mickey had found it harder to tell Riku the truth. Both of them had been so caught up in the events of Castle Oblivion.

Sharak chuckled evilly; delighted that Riku's confusion was turning into stress. Unfocused, Riku would be easy prey for the creature.

Riku looked up at Sharak, obviously ticked off by the seven-foot monstrosity's laughter. And even more enraged by the creature itself.

"You're not supposed to be here," sneered the teenager, certain about what he had just said.

"I'm always supposed to be here, Riku," retorted the creature. "Darkness is always meant to be here as a counterforce to balance the universe, to ensure survival. I would have thought that you of all people had proved that."

"Then that means you can't win, Sharak."

"Don't be so sure of that, impudent child. Just because light and dark need one another to survive, doesn't necessarily determine which is the greater power. What force is ultimately destined to win."

"The force of _good_," spoke Riku with confidence. "I think that's been proven on plenty of occasions."

"You can win as many times as you like," stated Sharak. "I only have to win once."

"I seriously doubt that," smirked Riku, shaking his head.

"_I _do not. Because I believe that losing is not an option."

"That's the only thing we have in common, Sharak."

"Are you so sure about that, boy?" The monster's eyes changed position to indicate that he was smiling, even though he didn't have a mouth. "We are both creatures of the dark. We live only for destruction and to prove our superiority over those that are clearly our lesser."

"Speak for yourself, monster," Riku was calm and focused. His time at Castle Oblivion had hardened him, made him not afraid of darkness anymore. It would take much more than words to break him.

"You live only for conquest and destruction. I live for much more."

"You live for redemption," insinuated Sharak. "You live to be rid of Ansem. You live to rid yourself of all your problems. You live for…_perfection_. As do I."

Riku's eyes, now locked on Sharak's own eyes, narrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The teenager looked deep into the monstrosity's eyes, wondering why he was here.

"Riku…" spoke Mickey, fearing that the worst would happen. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in recent memory, the king felt powerless. How could he handle it? How would Riku react when he knew what Sharak knew? Surely the boy would be greatly affected by the king's secret. And there's no telling what Sharak would do to him.

"Riku, wait!"

"Don't listen to the king, Riku," said Sharak, darkly. "You can't believe anything he says."

"And I can believe anything _you_ say?!" spat the teenager angrily. "You're pathetic!"

"On the contrary. It is you who are pathetic. Just like you once refused to believe that Sora hadn't betrayed you, that Maleficent never loved you and just used you for her own plans…" Sharak's tone had evolved into a disrespectful one that mocked Riku. "…you refuse to believe that the legendary Mickey Mouse…helped DiZ _and_ the Organization…bring – me – back."

"What?!" Riku was in absolute disbelief. The horror took over him completely. He immediately turned his attention away from his enemy and to his friend, wondering whether this was true, yet greatly hoping it wasn't.

The king's eyes shouted out loud that he was ashamed. But at the same time, the expression on his face displayed the ability to defend his actions. His face also displayed anger. The king knew that Sharak was bending the truth.

"That's a lie!" protested Mickey angrily. "I never helped DiZ or the Organization to revive you! I never encountered either of them after you were destroyed!"

"Oh, but you _did_ help them," taunted Sharak. "You played a major part in my resurrection. Do you deny it, _your highness_?" The creature was mocking the king with absolute contempt…and was revelling in it.

Mickey turned to Riku, knowing that he had to face him and tell him the truth. It was difficult to do so. Riku was at a loss for worlds, wanting answers, feeling as though he deserved them. Mickey knew that he did and cursed himself for not telling Riku what had happened sooner.

Mickey took a deep breath and shamefully confessed, "Yes, Riku. I _did_ help bring Sharak back. I _had _to."

Riku's eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't want to believe that the king, one of the kindest, strongest, most lovable people he had ever had the honour and pleasure of meeting, had aided in the resurrection of arguably the most insidious, most lethal beast in all creation.

But as he looked deep into Mickey's eyes, then back at Sharak, Riku was forced to accept the painful fact that it was true.

Sharak chuckled sinisterly. The plan was working. Confusion had already turned into shock. Shock would turn into anger. The darkness would consume Riku again. Easy prey for Sharak to kill.

And then to feed.

To grow stronger.

Riku just stared at Mickey long and hard. He should have been in rage. He should have lashed out at the king for not telling him about Sharak. It was the only logical thing to do.

Instead, the fifteen-year-old seemed to relax, his expression showing understanding yet frustration at the king.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Mickey scratched his head and sighed, obviously afraid of breaking the bond that existed between him and Riku.

"I was going to tell you the whole story as soon as I caught up with you," confessed the king. "But after time reversed, and we ended up being separated, I was so determined to find you, worrying if you were alright, that I forgot all about it. When I finally managed to find you, I was so relieved and caught up in all that stuff with DiZ and Ansem, that it made me forget about it even more."

"_That_ I can understand," nodded Riku, seemingly content.

"I can't defend what I did, Riku. But you have to understand. I had no choice."

"Yes you did, Mickey. You chose to save us all. _That's_ something to be admired."

Now it was time for Sharak to fall in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to happen. Riku was supposed to succumb to rage, be infuriated by the dark secret Mickey had kept. Not shrug it off in acceptance and comprehension.

Sharak's fury was starting to build. None of this made sense. Why had he been dethroned like this? Why had he been made redundant and inferior?

Why was this happening?

"No…NO! You're not supposed to…!!!"

Sharak screamed in agony. Clutching his chest, he fell to his knees. The pain was torturous, and his howls were obviously indicating this.

Riku and Mickey turned to see Sharak experiencing a bizarre transformation. Both of them were taken completely by surprise. Shock ruled them yet again.

A bright light burst out in Sharak's chest, almost blinding. A mouth opened wide across Sharak's face, a red light burning inside. His body mass became skinnier, like disease was rapidly eating away at him.

The pitch-black that the monster's body was coloured in faded to a dark grey, getting lighter and lighter. Sharak's face showed extreme stress and determination as he tried to bring himself back under control.

Seconds later, Sharak resumed his normal form, yet remained on all fours, trying to recover from the pain. He looked up at his bewildered enemies, with fury still etched on his face.

"What…what in the universe has happened to you?!" exclaimed Riku.

"I've become…_tainted_," seethed Sharak. "My resurrection obviously had ramifications for everyone, but I did not expect myself to suffer the consequences. My condition is the result of being destroyed by Sora. It takes great concentration and effort to sustain myself these days. If I lose control, my powers increase rapidly, yet greatly hastens my demise. And all the darkness in the universe cannot cure me."

Sharak stood up to his feet, still shuddering in pain.

"I suppose I should be blaming myself in a way," furthered the creature. "By attempting to consume all light…to bury it deep inside me by locking it away in a door…one for Sora to unlock, I have been forever condemned to disease."

"Things have gone bad for the 'superior of all', haven't they?" smiled Riku, feigning sympathy.

"Haven't things gone bad for everyone?" asked Sharak. "Sora's memories tampered and played around with by a little forgettable witch. One that was used and abused by self-serving losers that came to their end. And then there's _you_, boy. Ansem, long thought dead, who managed to survive by escaping into your heart. Patiently waiting for the moment when you succumb to weakness, and he takes over you once again."

"I don't think so, Sharak," glared the teenager, coldly.

"Oh, but he will. It's just a matter…of _time_."

Riku just stared at the creature, ignoring his chuckles, refusing to let Sharak win this mind game.

"What do you want from me?"

"Because time has been reversed," ventured the monster, "several, senseless anomalies have been created. The biggest is that history has been rewritten, so _some_ things may have remained as you knew them, but some things have _definitely_ been altered in irreversible ways."

"Such as?"

"ME…obviously. I am no longer the source of all darkness…no longer the superior of all. Even my children, the Heartless…no longer recognise me as their father…their _master_. Change has scourged everything."

Sharak took a few steps towards Riku and the King, who both readied themselves for battle.

"I cannot survive like this for much longer. A few weeks, at best. My only chance of survival is to learn how to control both the light and the dark, to learn what other anomalies know."

Sharak stopped and then 'smiled'.

"You remember _Adam_, don't you?"

The name repeated itself in Riku's mind. Adam. Yes, he remembered him. He was the one who fought alongside him to defeat Sharak. He then later assumed his place as ruler of his homeworld, Castle Mahanah.

"Yes," stated Riku, his muscles tensed and ready for battle. The teenager knew that Sharak was going to say something to ignite the conflict.

"He has returned. And evolved into a level very similar to yours. How he has managed to control _his_ darkness is remarkably uncanny. Unfortunately, he has gone. I'd find him eventually, but I am living on borrowed time, so locating him is not optional."

"So you want _me_ to help you?!" Riku burst out into laughter, much to Sharak's anger. "You really must be desperate!"

"I want to _assimilate_ you, fool!"

Mickey brought out his Keyblade and stepped between Riku and Sharak. The king had made a lot of mistakes. _Big_ ones. And he was going to make it up to Riku for the secret he'd kept.

There was no chance he was going to let Sharak consume Riku.

"I won't let you," Mickey challenged.

"MICKEY," assured Riku as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'll be fine."

"Hear me out," the creature explained, ignoring the king as if he meant nothing to him. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that not everything has to be resolved with violence. We can help each other."

Riku wasn't buying any of this. Sharak only helped those that were almost as evil and as sadistic as he was. Underlings and allies that he knew he could control. And yet…Sharak had now gone from attempting manipulation and psychological warfare to bargaining as a last resort.

Could it hurt to hear what he had to offer?

"What are you proposing?" Riku asked after a momentary pause.

"An exchange. You transfer all your darkness into me, I transfer all my light to you."

"_That_ simple, huh?"

"I can rid you of _Ansem_. Once and for all. He may have been reduced to a pathetic cripple, but he still lives on in you. I can devour him and his power will fuel me, along with all your darkness. I will regain control. And in turn, all your demons will be exorcised. You can become more powerful than you've ever been. All the damage done to your heart will be repaired. Your heart will be made stronger than it's ever been. We will both be _cured_."

"And then?"

"You leave, I leave. Our paths cross to fight again."

Riku sighed in indecision. Sharak was doing this to help himself. He didn't care for anything about Riku. He was doing this to take the first steps to dominating all life again. Riku would gladly die before he played a part in helping Sharak regain his position of power.

And yet…this could be Riku's only chance to be rid of his biggest demon once and for all. With Ansem gone, Riku could go home at long last, with nothing to fear ever again.

The teenager was torn between the problem of choice.

"How do I know you won't just consume me and have done with it?" Riku doubted the creature's bargain greatly.

"Have you not been paying attention to what I have said?" asked Sharak, painfully irritated by the boy's blatant defiance. "Why would I want your light? My obsession to consume all light is what got me into this situation in the first place. Merely consuming you would accomplish _nothing_."

Riku's eyes narrowed in contempt at his enemy.

"Think about it," Sharak reminded sweetly. "Ansem. GONE."

Mickey knew that this was all wrong. He knew that Sharak would benefit more from this than Riku would. The king wanted to shout out his protests, but he trusted Riku to make his own decisions.

Riku contemplated it all. He thought back to his experience in Castle Oblivion. How he had to confront his fears about the darkness. How his fears had nearly destroyed him, and made him grow stronger because of it. He had accepted the darkness as his ally and his attitude had changed for the better.

_Would throwing it away again be the answer to all my problems? _thought Riku deeply. _Would I be able to live with myself knowing that I helped Sharak? That I turned my back on everything that I stand for? That I believe in?_

Riku looked up at Sharak, smiling and certain of himself.

"NO."

Mickey grinned and breathed a sigh of laughter, proud of Riku and the choice he had made. Sharak was obviously enraged, and it looked as though he would lose it again. Shaking his head slowly, keeping his temper in check, the creature's eyes lit up again.

"You don't seem to grasp the enormity of what I'm offering you, child."

"Ansem's _my_ problem, Sharak. NOT yours. I'll deal with him myself because I don't need your help. Whereas you obviously need mine. Sorry, but I don't do favours for scum."

Riku turned his back on Sharak, laughing at him as he walked away.

"Thanks, but no thanks, anyways. C'mon, your majesty. Let's go."

Sharak's eyes went as red as they possibly could. His mouth reopened, the light exploded in his chest, his body mass greatly decreased and his inhuman roars echoed throughout the fields as he lunged for Riku.

"GIVE ME YOUR DARKNESS!!!"

The creature's agony intensified tenfold. Riku turned round in surprise to see the king strike at the creature in the chest with his Keyblade. The powerful blow intensified the light inside the darkness, ravaging it greatly.

Sharak, unable to battle, could only back away in torment, hands over his chest, with light ravaging his body like sizzling electricity, like some critical mass getting ready to explode. Riku and the king watched on in silence and contempt.

The creature, knowing that there was nothing he could do but retreat, cried out his parting words.

"_Next_ time…I – WILL – WIN!!!"

A bright light engulfed both Mickey and Riku, temporarily blinding the two. Both on the ground, the two friends shook off the cobwebs, rubbing their eyes to try and get their vision back. When the blurriness subsided, they surveyed their surroundings.

Both were still on the twilit path to dawn, still in the fields. And it was still night.

But Sharak had gone.

"Riku?"

"He's gone," answered the teenager. "Not destroyed, but I can't smell him. Which means he got away. Still…he won't be bothering US for a while, at least."

Mickey lowered his head again in shame.

"Riku…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Just tell me what I need to know, Mickey," said Riku, not angry but still wanting to hear the king's side of the story, "and we'll leave it at that."

With that, Mickey began to explain.

Riku was absolutely amazed.

Mickey simply said, "That's it."

Riku shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, trying to comprehend what the king had just said.

"So…when the stars started going out one by one, rapidly…you knew that _we_ had been responsible for this?"

"When Sharak gathered all the darkness in the universe into himself," furthered Mickey, "all the despair and evil was there to be erased. And that's what we did. As I told you before, I thought darkness was nothing but bad. When all that was left was peace, and nothing bad could ever happen to anyone ever again, life became _too_ perfect."

"And that's when you learned things have to be balanced in order for stuff to survive?"

"That's right. Without darkness, the universe started to crumble. When I noticed the stars goin' out, I learned of a terrible maelstrom, a rift in time and space that was ravaging all worlds. Me, Donald and Goofy did all we could to try and stop it, but we were only delaying the inevitable. So we had to bring back the darkness."

"But how did you manage to bring the dark back? It…it sounds impossible."

"That's what Terron is."

The name was new to Riku. Immediately, it grabbed his attention and interest.

"Terron?"

"A great and powerful anomaly, with abilities that go beyond our way of understanding. Originally, the Council of Light charged him with the responsibility of peacekeeper. It was his job to make sure that war never broke out between wars. He was able to effortlessly control light and dark in whatever way he saw fit."

"Sounds too good to be true," said Riku cynically, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes and no," explained the king, scratching his head. "Although in control for a time, he grew unstable and unreliable. Such power is too much for any man to wield. Unable to be destroyed, the council had no choice but to remove him from his duties, and place him under their protection."

"So after the council were destroyed," deducted Riku, "Terron vanished. Then you learnt of his existence, sought him out and asked for his help to…roll back time."

"You got it," smiled Mickey, obviously impressed by the boy's great understanding. "It was the only way to bring back the darkness, by reversing time to the point when Ansem was defeated, history could be rewritten in a way that Sharak would not and could not ruin everything."

"And you sent me, Sora and Kairi that letter asking us to come to Disney Castle. To let us know what was going on."

"You three had every right to know what was happening. I thought it best that you hear it from me personally."

"Sharak didn't know what he was on about, then."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Mickey," smiled Riku. "You were going to tell me the truth all along. It was just things kept popping up all the time. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"What are you talking about?" laughed the king. "You reacted just fine to the whole situation. I'm sorry to say this but I expected you to blow your top!"

"It's like I told Ansem. I'm not like that anymore."

"You're telling me," smiled Mickey. "I'm very proud of you!"

"Wow…" Riku was at a loss for words. The king had complimented him in a way that he hadn't expected.

The teenager smiled and humbly replied, "Thank you, your majesty. And thank you, for saving my life. When Sharak made a leap at me…I wasn't expecting it."

"Hey, no problem! What are friends for?"

Riku and Mickey smiled as they shook hands. When they'd finished, Riku became serious and looked up to the starry, night sky.

"So…other than us and Sharak, who else remembers?"

"The Organization, I'll bet. I think DiZ and Ansem would be a safe assumption, too."

"And Sora? And the others?"

"If Sora and the others haven't remembered yet, I reckon they will in due time. The memory is in their hearts somewhere, buried deep, ready to come to light. Only those of the strongest heart, those most affected by Sharak, will carry those scars inflicted by him."

"What about that Terron guy? Do you know what's happened to him?"

"After I found him…well, that's the thing. I can't remember what happened after that. After I found _him_, I found _myself_ back in the realm of darkness, trying to find you."

"So you don't know for sure if he's still alive?"

"He looked really ill when I found him," sighed Mickey sadly. "Like I said, his powers were too much for anyone to wield. It was killing him. If he's not dead now, then the odds are he soon will be."

Riku looked back at his friend.

"So, Mickey…what do we do now? Carry on walking?"

"Your call, Riku."

_We were both tired and weary after our ordeal in Castle Oblivion._

_We were even more so after our encounter with Sharak._

_Logically, we should have rested._

_Yet we didn't._

_We carried on walking on the road to nowhere._

_Where will it lead? We'll know when we get there._

_Needless to say, it was a very exhausting night. Far more mentally than physically. It…the whole thing…it really has affected me more than it shows._

_I mean…I had it all. Darkness was gone for good, no longer around to threaten us ever again. I was happy, reunited with my best friends with nothing to look forward to but a bright, positive future._

_And all that was taken away from me. It HAD to be to make everything…'alright' again. And the worst thing about it is not that Mickey didn't tell me at first…it's that I forgot the whole thing. It was like it never ever happened. And then when I remembered it all, remembered Sharak, remembered the violence, the carnage…the beautiful peace that followed…it haunted me. Everything worked out the way I wanted it to, only for it to all fall apart and be put back together in a way I didn't want._

_I'm right back to square one, having to face the arduous journey to redemption and peace all over again._

_Can I do it again? Will I ever be able to find peace again?_

_That's for me to decide. I'm not running anymore and I'm damn sure not being a coward anymore. Or on my way to being an unforgiving monster like Sharak._

_I may have had my happiness taken away from me. I may be fifteen again and still have Ansem to contend with, but I'll find a way to deal with all this._

_I know I will._

_I have Mickey to thank for that._

_When I asked him about Sharak's remarks about him helping DiZ and the Organisation, he said he never personally helped them resurrect the darkness. Maybe he had UNWILLINGLY and unknowingly aided them and I believe him. Sharak's return has obviously caused countless ramifications that we'll have to face in time._

_But the king and I WILL face them…and TRIUMPH over them. As will all our friends._

_Although my confidence has been restored, my fear remains. Although conquered, my demons are not exorcised. Ansem still remains in my heart. My encounter with Sharak made me question myself._

_The way the light burst out of him, empowering him yet eating away at him. Darkness and light constantly warring with each other for dominance…_

…_I could have ended up like that._

_Yet I've managed to embrace both and unite them in harmony._

_And thinking of how Sharak ended up…just makes this all the more frightening._

_Mickey turns to me and asks, "What are you thinking of, pal?"_

_We stop and I reply, "You mean in general?"_

"_Of course."_

_I look far ahead. The road is still long. The answer is the most dominant thought in my mind._

"_The future."_


	4. Chapter 3: Sharak

**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**

**The Imbalance of Reality**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 3: Sharak_**

_So much has changed._

_The world we once knew…it no longer exists._

_I had it all._

_Only to lose it forever._

_That which once was…can never be again._

_Survival demands it._

_My name is Sharak._

_Once upon a time…I ruled all under my iron fist. As the source of all darkness, as the one responsible for bringing the Heartless, creatures that prey on the darkness in people's hearts, into reality, I was the reason that despair and suffering ran wild throughout all worlds._

_For centuries, I was the overlord of reality, the superior of all._

_Not anymore._

_The impossible happened._

_I was destroyed. By an army of heroes. By the light I had tried to consume. I lost my power, control and dominance over all life. In the aeons that followed, I lay comatose, unable to do anything but sleep. Then came my chance to avenge and reclaim what was rightfully mine._

_People began fighting over the light, each one wanting it for themselves. The fools let greed consume them, allowing darkness to be reborn in their hearts. By foolishly fighting amongst themselves, they reawakened me, allowing me to live again. I re-gathered myself by feasting on others, devouring their hearts and souls. In time, I was able to reclaim my knowledge. Because I was the one who had originally put darkness in people's hearts in the first place, I could know everything about everyone. They all became linked to me, for I am the source of all darkness, I am the one who put darkness in Kingdom Hearts, the birthplace of all hearts._

_Although I was able to return, I was not able to resume my original, vast, infinite form. I had to adopt a humanoid form to survive, which was abominable to do so, but regretfully mandatory. I had no desire to lose, after all._

_Eventually, I was able to recruit allies, those who shared my interests and beliefs, my desire to conquer all. With their help, I was able to regain part of the vast darkness I had lost from the keyhole of Hollow Bastion. Not long after, I was able to regain the darkness I had put away in Kingdom Hearts. At long last, I could reclaim my crown as the master of everything._

_Then I lost it. ALL – OVER – AGAIN._

_There was light I could not consume, no matter how hard I tried. So I sealed it behind a door and hid it deep within myself. It was the door to the light, one buried in the deepest darkness, locked with all my power._

_Yet I had forgotten it._

_When I remembered, it shattered my mind into a million pieces and sent what was left over the edge. I had believed that I was the ultimate darkness. Ergo, no trace of light whatsoever. When I rediscovered the truth, and I became unhinged, the Keybearer, Sora was able to eliminate me…for good._

_I don't know exactly how he was able to destroy me…how he was able to completely eradicate darkness from the universe…it was an unfathomable outcome._

_Yet, somehow…I was able to return, along with darkness._

_When I was born again, I was greatly confused and disorientated. I stumbled across the fields of this world, plagued by confusion. I didn't understand how I was here, what exactly had changed and how much._

_I looked at Sora and his friends, the idiotic followers of King Mickey, running down the path…and that was when I realised that somehow, time had been restored to the point when Ansem, the seeker of darkness, and the one responsible for bringing the Heartless back after they had been destroyed…had been defeated._

_I began to remember that events were repeating themselves. When Sora and his friends had defeated Ansem, I originally had anticipated that the Organization, mysterious entities that researched how the heart worked, would want to squabble over the child for their own crude, unenlightened children's games. I had much greater schemes in mind. Being unable to deal with the lad and his friends at the time, I attacked the Organization and crippled it so that they could not interfere with my plans. With them out of the picture and the trio of buffoons in exile, I could carry on with my regeneration._

_Now I was back where I started. The Organization were behind this, I knew it. I discovered that somehow, they had captured Terron, a walking impossibility that could turn imagination into reality. He was the one who reversed time and brought darkness, and me, back into the world. Unfortunately, it was not the way I would have wanted._

_I found myself no longer in control. My powers were severely less than they had once been. The Heartless no longer recognised their father. The mindless, ungrateful creatures turned their back on their master. TURNED THEIR BACKS ON ME!!! And to make matters worse…the light still plagued me. I carried the scars from my defeat at Sora's hands. And now…whenever I lost my grip on sanity and self-sustaining, the light exploded inside me, the chaos tearing me asunder…empowering me beyond my wildest dreams._

_Yet accelerating me towards my inevitable doom._

_I was dying. And no matter what I consumed, I could not cure myself of my ailment. Unless I could find a way to end my damnation, I would soon perish._

_For the moment, I remain unable to do anything but monitor the proceedings, waiting for the time to exact retribution._

_As well as find a cure for my condition._

_Recently, I had visions of the future. Great visions that I can use to my advantage. With what I've learned, my knowledge has once again become unequalled. With this, I can…and will, take my revenge on the Organization, Sora and all those that dared to defy me._

_Although, thanks to recent events, I am no longer hanging onto my existence by a thread, I am now condemned to an eternity of disease. Still, I have little doubt that I won't be able to find a solution._

_Hope for my condition lies within two anomalies, both old acquaintances of mine. Riku and Adam have found ways to wield both the light and dark in incredibly stunning ways. Their precise mastery over their powers is uncanny. By knowing their secrets, I can understand how to solve my little problem. Unfortunately, Adam was too far away for me to pursue in my current state. And an encounter with Riku did not go according to plan._

_Still…there is always another solution._

_I know that Terron's talents are too much of a burden for him to bear. I knew that he was still alive but not for much longer._

_Of course, when I say that…I knew it wouldn't be me that would kill him. His powers would do that for me. Which is why I thought he might appreciate a little visit on his deathbed. Besides…I knew he owed me a favour._

Castle Oblivion.

Sharak kicked the doors down.

"TERRON!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!"

The inhuman roars echoed throughout the entire castle, rattling it.

Sharak sneered and looked from side to side. He _knew _Terron was still alive. After Ansem was defeated, Adam had been the first outsider that had arrived at the castle, only to walk out as an anomaly in control of both his light and dark, thanks to Terron. Then Sora and Riku had arrived, surviving the manipulations of the Organization, and destroying a handful of their ranks.

Sora was still asleep after his adventure, along with Donald and Goofy. They had to sleep after having their memories altered by Naminé in order to reclaim their true memories. Riku had defeated Ansem, who still lived on his heart, and was now walking along the twilit road to dawn along with King Mickey.

Sharak's attempt to assimilate Riku to cure himself had ended in failure, and with nowhere else to turn whilst living on borrowed time, the creature had to return to Castle Oblivion to find Terron. Only he could cure him now.

After Sharak had returned to life, he had pursued Sora and his friends. He remembered the past and knew that he had to keep up with them so as not to fall behind. Unbeknownst to the whole Organization, and Riku and Sora, Sharak had been lurking in the shadows, monitoring _everything_ that had transpired. _Nothing_ had escaped Sharak's eye.

Except Terron.

Injured as he was, Sharak had surveyed the whole castle looking for him but to no avail. The creature had found the whole thing confusing as it had been infuriating. How could Terron have eluded him so easily? It didn't make sense. But then again, that was Terron all over.

When Riku had left the castle after _his_ ordeal, Sharak had abandoned the search for Terron and gone after the boy instead, knowing that a more opportune moment had arrived to help his predicament.

When _that_ venture had resulted in more harm than good for Sharak, the creature became even more desperate. He _had _to find Terron. But Sharak knew that Terron was like him. He was living on borrowed time. His powers were starting to fail him, so Sharak would soon find him.

Yet that didn't mean Sharak was in control. He was struggling greatly to sustain himself and not lose control over his mind and condition. He started tearing apart the hallway, screaming for Terron, becoming more desperate by the second, breathing heavily and roaring in agony and insanity.

"TERRON!!!"

In another room, hidden in the highest tower of the castle, Naminé knelt down beside the bed. The man in the sheets was old, looking as though he was in his eighties. Naminé had done all he could to make him comfortable.

_For all the good it will do,_ thought Naminé, on the verge of breaking into tears.

The old man heard the girl's gentle sniffs. He looked to his side and smiled.

"Do not be sad, child," he spoke softly and weakly. "Try to be brave."

"You've been like a father to me, Terron," wept Naminé. "I don't want you to go."

"All worlds will be better off without me. That is all that matters."

The young witch closed her eyes and lowered her head in sadness.

"Naminé…" Her eyes shot open when she noticed the change in Terron's tone. Like he was urging her to stay focused.

"We _must not_ let Sharak succeed. He will stop at nothing to claim vengeance."

"Terron…I don't know how to stop him." Naminé shook her head in confusion and despair.

"I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking is that you show them the way. They will need you."

"What about the Organization?"

"They've been crippled for the time being," Terron dismissed. "The remaining members won't be giving you any grief for a while at least. You'll be able to carry on with the restoration of Sora's memories in peace. Remember to take exceptionally good care of him, and the king's servants."

"I'll never forget that," assured Naminé confidently. "They're my friends."

"Good girl," smiled Terron warmly.

"_TERRON!!!"_

Naminé shot up to her feet, the shock of impending confrontation taking over her.

"Any second now…"

"I know," said Terron. "My powers have diminished too much. I'm now too weak to stand against him."

"He'll have to go through me…"

"NO, child," seethed Terron in pain. "You're too valuable. Besides…he won't be able to get what he wants from me."

"How can you…?"

"Protect Sora," Terron interrupted, obviously wanting her to focus on the objectives in front of her. "Wait for…"

A great crack appeared in the wall. Plaster started to crumble.

"Go now. When he arrives, tell him."

Naminé wiped away the tears, nodded in affirmation and then kissed Terron on the forehead. The anomaly smiled warmly.

"You are a forgotten diamond, child. And that does not mean you're worthless. It makes you all the more special. Never forget that."

Naminé's heart was greatly warmed by Terron's words. It was so hard for her to overcome the emotion and stay focused. Knowing she had work to do, Naminé fled, respecting Terron's wishes.

The wall burst open seconds later, with Sharak walking into the room. For the lack of a better term, he looked like hell. Light was shining out his grey, skinny body, which was growing lighter and skinnier by the second. Sharak was literally about to explode at any second.

But soon as his burning red eyes locked on the dying man in the bed, Sharak's condition didn't look so critical anymore. As he came closer in proximity to Terron, Sharak chuckled evilly. His pain was lessening; he felt more in control, he felt…_healthy_, like he should be.

Terron looked up at the towering creature standing by his deathbed.

In _contempt_.

"I suppose in a way…" grinned Sharak, "I should be thanking you for all you've done for me."

"Your end will come, Sharak," said Terron, simply. "And when it does…all worlds will live on without you."

"I DOUBT…" Terron's comment had obviously stung the monster, who was trying not to let the old man get under his skin, "…that that will be the case. The reason being…is that that already happened. And reality crumbled without me. You _all_ _need_ me to make sure that you all live on. Because, Terron…deep down…you _know_ in your _heart_…that I am the only one that can ensure survival. Which is why you secretly acknowledge me as your _master_."

"You're not the source of all darkness anymore."

"I'll reclaim my throne in good time. And you, and you cannot deny this…you are powerless to do anything but help me."

Terron, weak and frail as he was, just glared at the sinister demon.

"Go ahead and _try_," challenged the anomaly.

"With…_PLEASURE,"_ beamed the insane monstrosity.

Sharak extended the claws on his right hand.

Then thrust them into Terron's heart.

At first, darkness and light intertwined with one another as Sharak took all the darkness that Terron could offer, and replaced it with all the light Sharak could give. Terron was so weakened he didn't have enough strength to scream.

At first, Sharak felt as though this would be it. The answer to all his problems. Sharak felt stronger and more in control than he had been in recent times.

The transfer was almost complete.

When suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The pain exploded like a bomb. Sharak's mind was on fire, the light ravaging his body yet again. He tried to pull his claws out of Terron's heart yet was powerless to do so. They were trapped in his body, and Sharak, no matter how hard he tried, was unable to break free from the transfer.

Terron, who had received some measure of strength from the transfer, grinned at the demon as he sat up out of the bed.

The light went out and Sharak, seemingly regenerated, fell down to the floor as he finally managed to pull his claws out of Terron's chest.

Sharak panted and groggily stood up, trying to keep his balance as he made it to his feet. He _felt_ like his old self again. It _felt _as though he had rid himself of the light. And yet…a thought lay in the back of his mind.

_What if it happens again? All of a sudden? Without warning?_

Sharak's eyes narrowed menacingly at Terron, who was smiling happily at him.

"It didn't work, did it?"

"I never said I had COMPLETE control over my powers," grinned Terron. "Only Riku and Adam have _successfully_ been able to wield both darkness and light. _They_ are the only ones who know the secret."

"But you're infinitely more powerful than both of them put together!" bellowed Sharak in uncharacteristic protest.

"So? What does that prove? It proves that all the power in the universe is _useless_, _worthless_, if it goes beyond mastery. It only ends up _consuming_ you. And I am the living example of that."

Sharak sneered and then bellowed in rage, "You've given me a cure that is worse than the _disease_! Instead of dying, I am now cursed with this condition for all eternity! You've condemned me to my own personal hell!"

"I've made you like me, Sharak," smiled Terron. "I've made you an anomaly."

Sharak, knowing he was in control for the moment, lunged for Terron's throat. The creature knew now that he couldn't reclaim his prize, not like this. Whatever he struggled to gain, he would easily lose.

In a _flash_.

_At least_, Sharak thought, _I'll have the satisfaction of providing you with a slow, arduous, agonizing death!_

Even as Terron crashed off the bed to the floor, Sharak exerting more pressure round his throat by the second, Terron wasn't in the least bit afraid. Even as he choked, he knew that he had won. Which is why he smiled to mock Sharak.

Sharak's eyes widened with surprise. Bizarrely, he removed his hands from Terron's throat, stood up, and turned away from Terron, with a look of sheer amazement on his face.

Terron was confused. As he coughed for air and rubbed his throat to get the circulation back, the old man looked at the creature, wondering what it was…what _thought_ that had made the monster snap out of this murderous rage.

_Oh no_, Terron dreaded.

Sharak's eyes changed position to give Terron the impression he was smiling.

"I almost forgot that you could see the future," sniggered Sharak.

"NO…" Terron tried to stand up but Sharak placed his foot on the old man's chest, pinning him down to the floor.

"I am most pleased that this visit did not turn out so sour, after all. I thank you, Terron. Your assistance has been more worthwhile than I could have hoped for. As a reward, I'll leave you at peace. Believe me, you dying of your own accord is much worse than any fate _I_ could give _you_. Goodbye."

Sharak's maniacal laughs echoed throughout all of Castle Oblivion as he left the room. Terron knew that _he_ was powerless to stop Sharak now. The only hope left now was that Naminé would be successful in her objectives.

Sharak stood by the doors leading into the room.

He didn't know when he would lose control again but at least he was no longer dying.

_Small compensation_, the monster shuddered angrily. He would have much preferred to have been rid of his condition all together.

_Still, I have time on my side now. And now…I have all the knowledge I need to leap ahead of everyone else._

Sharak stared at his hand and fashioned all his visions of the future into a card. Sharak was concerned as to how long his powers would hold out before becoming unstable again. Before they would ravage him again unexpectedly.

_No matter how long I will be in control for, _Sharak contemplated, _I WILL make the most of it._

The demon used the power of the card to realize his visions.

And then he entered the door.

Sharak was greatly confused.

"Hollow Bastion?"

The creature recognised this part of the castle. This was the secret area hidden behind the castle's chapel.

This was the place where Maleficent had fallen.

Sharak knew that Hollow Bastion was a focal point to the universe. This world's keyhole led to Kingdom Hearts. It made sense that Hollow Bastion would be more than involved in future affairs.

Sharak noticed the dark purple cloud. And he was immediately taken aback by Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Beast entering into the chapel.

Then became immediately angered when he noticed an odd distortion in the air.

As though someone was fazing into existence.

_I've already seen this!_ thought Sharak angrily. _This was the Keybearer's first encounter with…_

Sharak was struggling to understand why he was seeing the past instead of the future. Then he remembered the unreliability and unpredictability of his powers. When the demon had fashioned the card for the room to visualise, Sharak had inadvertently included an important, yet overlooked event of the past.

Sharak then calmed himself. He knew that he had dismissed _this_ particular event, and the Organization in the past after he had crippled them so they could not interfere in his plans. With the Organization now a threat again, Sharak realised that he had to remember everything about the Unknowns in order to be prepared for what they could deliver.

Sharak had underestimated them before. They were all dangerous, and now that the Organization had lost five of their number, the remaining members would be more on their guard, and therefore much more dangerous than ever.

He wasn't going to underestimate them ever again.

_I cheated the Organization out of their prize, _Sharak remembered, _just as they cheated me out of mine. And I have grown much weaker since then. Maybe it would be wise to remember what it is I'm facing. After all…knowledge is vengeance._

Knowing that no one would be able to see or hear him, Sharak leaned against the wall and decided to just enjoy the show.

He turned his attention to Sora. The fourteen-year-old turned round and gasped in shock as the Unknown walked straight through him. As he did, several thoughts flashed throughout the adolescent's mind. It was as though Sora remembered all the people that had spoken to him in his last adventure.

Sora fell to the ground and turned round to see the stranger walk a few more paces and then stop. Donald, Goofy and the Beast locked eyes on the man, wary of the newcomer and anticipating an attack.

"Who are you?" demanded Sora, rising to his feet.

_You always were direct, Sora,_ viewed Sharak. _Weren't you?_

The enigmatic man didn't answer Sora verbally. Instead, the words simply appeared in Sora's mind. Sharak could hear the words, thanks to the telepathy he possessed. Whatever powers Sharak could still wield, he would make the most of.

_Ah…it seems you are special too,_ the Unknown 'spoke'.

"Ansem?" asked Goofy, clearly confused. It was a logical guess. The arrival and presence of this enigma fitted Ansem's M.O. (Modus Operandi). Sharak pondered Goofy's suggestion.

_Only time will tell how right and wrong you maybe, you unenlightened oaf._

_That's a familiar sound,_ remarked the Unknown as he looked over his shoulder.

_You look like him._

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" The Unknown's remark had obviously got under Sora's skin. It confused him greatly because of the cryptic way the stranger had said it. For all the Keybearer knew, it could mean anything, maybe as an insult. As the Unknown's way of bragging that his knowledge and understanding were superior to Sora's.

Sharak had seen the face under the hood. He knew the names of all those that served in the Organization. And he knew it would best to keep the identity of _this_ Unknown secret.

_Knowledge is vengeance._

Sora gasped when he noticed the crackling ball of energy in the Unknown's hand. Knowing what he was about to do, the fourteen-year-old summoned his Keyblade. The Unknown turned round and fired the stream of energy at the young hero, who with both hands wielding the Keyblade, managed to block the attack. The power of the bizarre, lightning-type attack was incredible. At the time, Sora hadn't encountered anything like it before. He was struggling greatly to not let it destroy him.

Sharak understood the nature of these creatures. How they came to be and how they ended up being so powerful. They were a great threat. Although Sharak was still regenerating at the time of this event, the arrival of the enigmatic man had not escaped his attention. The creature knew that sooner or later, Sora would encounter more of these Unknowns. They would interfere with Sharak's plans for vengeance and conquest.

Which is why Sharak made his move before the Organization had a chance to.

With great will and determination, Sora managed to push the energy away. The deflected energy attack hit the ceiling causing a minor shower of stone and mortar to fall. Donald, Goofy and the Beast readied themselves for battle, knowing that it was imminent.

_Even at this stage, Sora was truly dangerous,_ thought Sharak. _There is no way of telling how powerful he could become if he realises his full potential._

Sora glared at the Unknown. His face was hidden by the hood of his raincoat. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

_Which means…_the enigmatic man carried on from his earlier comments_…you are not complete._

Sora stood tall, Keyblade in hand.

_Incomplete one…_

The Unknown stared long and hard at the Keyblade.

_That power…_

Then he turned his attention back to Sora.

_Allow me to test your power._

Sora stared long and hard at the enigmatic man. Total focus was etched across his face.

The Keybearer assumed his battle stance.

The tense stand-off evolved into one of the most intense and ferocious battles Sora and his friends had ever fought. Likewise, Sharak acknowledged the fact that the boy's ability to match the enigma's power was nothing short of amazing.

The Unknown wielded red sabres of energy to clash against the Keyblade. His agility was unparallel as was his ability to defy gravity and shoot rings of energy that targeted Sora and the others with devastating accuracy and impact. The Unknown summoned energy shields to protect himself from attack, a powerful shield to surround himself with lethal protection and was actually able to drain Sora's energy and health on a few occasions.

Despite these bewildering powers, the enigmatic man was on the receiving end of Sora's own power. Throughout this adventure, the teenager had developed his abilities to outstanding levels. Sharak noted that in this particular battle, Sora was using abilities that not many people knew he had. When the Keybearer and the king's followers entered Castle Oblivion, Sora was using these previously unknown special attacks more than any other.

Sharak found reason to be concerned over this particular issue. From the demon's point of view, it was contact with the Unknowns that were bringing out these new abilities in Sora. It was no wonder then that Marluxia and Larxene had wanted him as their slave. Under the Organization's control, the Keyblade master could be unstoppable.

_More reason to explain why I wanted Sora dead in the first place,_ Sharak remembered.

Despite the fact that his friends were helping him, and that he had summoned Tinkerbell to constantly heal him, Sora was the star of the show. The Unknown had knocked out Donald, Goofy and Beast plenty of times, leaving the Keybearer to fight most of the battle on his own. The teenager had taken the fight to the enigma, proving yet again to be a valiant and credible foe. Finally, after an enduring and hard-fought affair, Sora struck the critical blow.

A glow of energy sizzled in his chest like electricity. It looked as though the Unknown's death was near.

Shockingly, the enigmatic man was able to push the energy away with his hand. It dissipated into nothing.

Sharak's eyes narrowed in anger.

_Damn these creatures. They usurped my power to make themselves virtually unbeatable! And HE was truly the biggest usurper of them all._

Sora and the others gasped in shock.

…_Truly fascinating_, complemented the Unknown. _This is going to be most enjoyable._

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Sora, running towards the enigma, Keyblade in hand, before the others had a chance to stop him. The boy leapt at him, weapon held high. But before the strike could come down, everything went black and white as the man began to fade.

When things returned to normal, Sora stood up, now behind the Unknown. The boy was obviously irritated by the 'cheap trick' this creature had pulled. Eyes narrowed, Sora turned round to face the bizarre adversary, who still had his back turned.

_In your present state of mind,_ the Unknown spoke again, _you probably cannot understand._

_Obviously,_ snorted Sharak. _Sora was always a slow cretin._

_Regardless, _the enigmatic man half-turned and looked at Sora over his shoulder, _the time when we can meet again…will doubtless come._

"Wait!" protested Sora. "Who are you?!"

Sora and the others gasped once again as the enigmatic man vanished before their eyes.

_I am…_

The transparent image of the Unknown flickered for a few seconds, rippling as he walked away.

…_a mere shell._

Sora and the others stared long and hard at the space where the enigmatic man had once stood.

It was as though he had never been there at all.

_A mere shell?_ doubted Sharak. _Although there's no denying what you are, there's nothing 'mere' about you. To them you are a god. In many ways, you still are._

Sharak turned and walked away from the memory. There was nothing left to see here.

The creature pondered over reliving an important, yet largely unknown event of the past. Was there a point in seeing Sora's first ever encounter with an Unknown? It was nothing new to the former source of all darkness. After all, this event was what drove Sharak to act. It could never be forgotten.

Sharak then thought about Sora's arrival at Castle Oblivion. When the Keyblade master arrived at a crossroads shortly after Ansem's defeat. How he had encountered a person dressed in the same raincoat, saying that, "Ahead lies something you need. But to claim it, you must lose something dear."

When Sora and co. set foot inside the castle, they were greeted by another stranger, again dressed in the same attire. The trio of adventurers were never sure whether or not those people were in actuality the same person that they had fought at Hollow Bastion.

Then, as soon as they encountered the rest of the Organization, the rest was history. They met and fought several Unknowns, all different. Axel, Larxene, Vexen and Marluxia, each with their own agenda, and all dangerous enemies.

Yet during the time at Castle Oblivion, Sharak noted that Sora and his friends had never thought back to the first-ever battle they had with one of these beings. They never asked whether or not one of these people had been the one they had battled at Hollow Bastion.

Sharak knew that Naminé was the reason why Sora, Donald and Goofy never pressed the matter.

_It wasn't just that self-serving dog Marluxia that made Naminé conveniently 'forget' that particular moment. She was the clichéd damsel in distress that the dashing hero had to save. And there was his other friends to search for as well. Yes...compared to what happened at Castle Oblivion, the 'forgotten battle' at Hollow Bastion was irrelevant. But what Sora and his friends don't know…don't REMEMBER…I DO. And that is what will give me the ultimate edge._

The vision changed.

Sharak stopped walking.

It was the endless abyss.

The contaminated darkness stood tall and surveyed his surroundings.

Nothing.

Just his red eyes burning brightly in the darkness.

And then…

Sharak stared at the image of Sora, looking up at the starry night, standing in the crossroads.

_That was before he arrived at Castle Oblivion. Curse my inability to control these visions!_

Sharak nearly gave into his rage again after seeing what he'd already seen. Then, all of a sudden, everything went dark again. The creature's eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw words form.

_Utter silence._

A bottle with a note inside washed up on the shores of some island. More words soon visualised.

_A fragmented tale._

_A world without you._

_The eyes will close._

The scene changed to a dark, desolate beach with sharp, jagged rocks sticking out of the shores. The moon shone brightly as an Unknown materialised through one of the rocks and set foot onto the beach.

Under the hood of its coat, Sharak could see a small portion of the stranger's face.

As well as the eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

Sharak just watched the proceedings, his interest growing by the second, whilst the Unknown stepped forward. All the while, words continuing to form for Sharak to see.

_Something so natural._

The scene changed to another world. The rain beat down heavily in a world that was similar to Traverse Town, yet was filled with neon lights and tall buildings, making it more of a city than a town. The sky was dark, filled with black clouds, thunder and lightning.

Sharak saw the Unknown walking in the square of the city, the rain beating down heavily on him. The contaminated darkness looked hard at the newcomer.

_This one I've never seen before._

It was hard to make out the face of the newcomer. It was draped in the hood of his coat, but Sharak was able to catch a glimpse of it. The newcomer looked young, about Sora's age.

More disturbingly, though, was how he looked so similar to the Keybearer, almost _identical_.

Sharak wondered if it _was_ actually Sora he was observing. Then the creature noticed that _this_ adolescent's hair was _blonde_. Sharak was amazed, wondering what all this could mean. Was this newcomer an evolution of Sora? Or perhaps a Sora that existed in the other side of his heart? Or was this person someone…or _something_ completely different?

_No. His smell is too similar to Sora's. But how can that be? Perhaps this is some form of experiment that Vexen had set in motion before he died? No. I would have known about it. Besides, it was Riku that Vexen became fixated with for his science. NOT Sora._

_Wait…Naminé. Is this what Terron instructed her to do? To somehow create an altered replica of Sora to fulfil his role as Keybearer? While Sora sleeps to regain his true memories?_

Sharak's fascination with this boy was growing. Whoever this person was, the creature knew that he would play a huge part in the future.

Without warning, the image became distorted and blurred. As soon as the vision returned to normal, the mysterious teenager was surrounded by dozens and dozens of Heartless. Sharak recognised them as Neo-Shadows, grown versions of the common Shadow, and thus more deadly.

What amazed Sharak the most…was the fact that the stranger was wielding _two_ Keyblades instead of one. And what shocked the contaminated darkness even more was that they were both different. Both had different key chains attached, providing the Keyblades with different forms.

Sharak recognised the Oblivion held in the stranger's right hand. This Keyblade possessed ungodly power. It was truly a weapon of darkness, which justified the legend that the Keybearer used his weapon to wreak chaos and destruction on all worlds.

In the stranger's left hand was the Oathkeeper, a creation of light that justified the _other_ legend that the Keybearer used his weapon to spread peace throughout all worlds.

Sharak almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. The keychain on the end of the Oathkeeper was the lucky charm that Kairi had given Sora. To make him promise to return it.

_Is it the exact same charm?!_ Sharak desperately wanted to know. His yearning for future knowledge became hunger. The more he saw, the more he wanted to know.

_Or is it…yes. It could just be an object transformed by Naminé using Sora's memories. The clever, little witch…more resourceful than I ever gave her credit for. But…how could a fake charm bring out the Oathkeeper form in the Keyblade?!_

The Neo-Shadows lunged to attack the mysterious teenager. With no effort at all, the adolescent began to tear into the Heartless. The monsters of the darkness kept coming at him, only to be destroyed by swift strikes from the Keyblades.

The words _'The memory beyond'_ formed for Sharak to see, puzzling the creature even more.

Cutting back to the action, the Heartless continued to multiply in the city square. They danced around the Unknown, charging at him in an attempt to devour him. The teenager easily eliminated them. As more Heartless appeared, others leapt high into the air. The blonde-haired kid looked up to see the three Neo-Shadows coming down on him. He back-flipped away and destroyed the trio of attackers as they landed before him.

More creatures leapt up at him as the teenager launched himself high into the air, magnificently twisting his body whilst doing so, striking Heartless left and right in mid-air. As he fell back down to earth, the teenager threw the Oathkeeper at the three Neo-Shadows that were above him. The spinning Keyblade tore them apart. Afterwards, gravity pulled it down to ground level, only to be perfectly caught by the hilt, just as the teenager himself landed on his feet. A half-second later, he had somersaulted backwards, high into the air above the Heartless, and landed perfectly on the front steps of a tall building.

_I could easily see Sora fighting like him,_ nodded Sharak, clearly impressed.

The blonde-haired kid paused to see that the Neo-Shadows had multiplied from dozens to hundreds. He then looked upwards to the top of the building.

The vision again became distorted as it changed to the words _'Something so simple'_. The vision changed back to the top of the building to show another teenage boy, wearing a black robe. This one appeared to be the same age as the blonde-haired kid, yet possessed short silver hair. And he was blindfolded.

_RIKU…obviously_. Sharak's eyes narrowed, wondering how he could have lost his vision. Or maybe still possessed it, yet was ashamed of something. Maybe some transformation he wanted to hide.

Riku smiled as he lowered his head, as if knowing what the other teenager would do. The blonde-haired kid, his face still obscured by his hood, smiled back at Riku. He then somersaulted into the air, dodging attacking Neo-Shadows whilst doing so, and then proceeded to run up the building, carving up the Neo-Shadows that materialised out of the building. The relentless Heartless chased after the mysterious teenager, leaping up the side of the building to get at him.

Riku appeared as though he was getting ready to jump off the edge of the building. It was as though he knew what the newcomer was going to do.

Sharak was at a loss for words. To him, this was absolutely amazing, totally beyond his wildest expectations.

The distortion occurred again. Only this time, the number thirteen appeared in roman numerals, as though the vision was counting down to something. More words visualised, only now it was quotations of people speaking.

"_Where's Sora?"_

"_We must find him."_

For the next few moments, the vision would become distorted, as though Sharak's powers were beginning to fail him, to lose control over his sight of the future.

_NO! I must know more!_

The vision kept changing back and forth between Riku and the blonde-haired kid…to the countdown. All the while, more words kept appearing.

The blonde-haired kid hurled the Oblivion Keyblade to Riku as he dived off the top of the building, Neo Shadows in pursuit of both of them.

_**12**_

_Ansem's other report._

"_A creation born of ignorance."_

Sharak's eyes brightened and widened. He knew Ansem had written in chapter 12 of his report that he would write another report, detailing _'the innermost part connected to the world's heart, the place connecting to the world of darkness'_.

_What creation born of ignorance was he referring to?! There was more than one!_

The spinning Oblivion was caught perfectly by Riku as his descent accelerated.

_**11**_

_Behind the darkness._

_Door to the light._

As Riku and the blonde-haired kid passed each other, Sharak couldn't help but notice the image of Kairi appear on the giant video screen on the face of the building.

_**10**_

_The secret place._

"_His voice…it's left me."_

"_This time…I'll fight."_

The blonde-haired kid continued to run up the building. Riku continued to fall down. The unknown teenager looked at Riku for a brief moment as they passed each other. Sharak thought he couldn't be surprised anymore after all he'd seen. Yet he was in for another shock when he noticed that after the Unknown adolescent had thrown the Oblivion to Riku, he was now wielding King Mickey's Keyblade in his right hand, yet still hanging onto the Oathkeeper with his left hand.

Sharak became obsessed with what was happening. He knew that Sora had never been the first one to wield a Keyblade. There had been predecessors before him, but none of them had wielded two Keyblades at the same time!

Or had they?

Sharak was confused. And his confusion was leading to frustration. If there had been dual-Keyblade wielders in the past, surely he would have been the first to know. But the plagued demon knew that he was not what he used to be. He had fallen prey to amnesia in the past. He had only recently been resurrected. He was not what he used to be. Ergo, it was logical that his memory was not entirely recovered.

Sharak finally accepted that there were things that even he didn't know. YET.

And he was content with that, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he would reclaim his throne. His title of 'the superior of all.'

The creature looked up to see the thunder and lightning subside.

And the dark clouds part to reveal the meteor shower.

_The walls are coming down,_ nodded Sharak in approval. _Lovely._

_**9**_

_A world between._

_A forgotten world._

_The gathering._

Sharak began to notice portions of what he'd already seen repeat themselves. He also noticed the colours change to simply black and white.

The imperfect visions were coming to a close.

"NO!" roared Sharak. "They can't end yet!"

_**VIII**_

_The third enemy._

_Nobody._

"_Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the non-existent ones."_

The distortion began again, the vision flicked between colour and black and white. Flashback images of Sora, Kairi and Riku began to appear. Then the image of the Unknown walking on the beach.

_**VII**_

_ENDLESS._

"_What took you so long, Kairi?"_

"_Can we do it? Against that?"_

_Heartless._

"_We have come for you, my liege."_

"_You are the source of all heartless."_

Sharak couldn't believe it when he saw it. HE had created the Heartless. HE was their father. Would someone say this to him in the future?

_It sounds more like a revelation than a statement of fact! It must be directed at someone else! But…if I no longer control the Heartless, then that would mean…_

Sharak's eyes narrowed in anger.

_Ansem. He brought them back into the world. He created artificial Heartless to bolster his ranks! He must be their source now! He's stolen everything from me! The cursed usurper!_

Sharak was in rage. Time had changed so that he was no longer in control. If this meant that reality had been revised so he had never existed, then everything Sharak had accomplished meant nothing.

The demon was like Adam. He had lost everything because it had never ever happened.

_No._ Sharak calmed himself. _I do not know for sure the full extent of the damage done. I'll find out in due course the ramifications of the reversal of time. THEN I will decide what to do next._

_**6**_

_The Thirteenth Order._

_Another reference to the Organization, _understood Sharak. _They do consist of thirteen members. That I remember._

More flashbacks and distortion followed.

_Metamorphosis._

"_Sora?"_

"_Sora…why?"_

"_Your Highness! But why?"_

Sharak's eyes lit up with surprise.

_Sora and the King betray their friends in some way?! VERY interesting._

Sharak knew that it was just speculation, but it was speculation that satisfied the demon even more. An evil chuckle followed. If such a betrayal _did_ happen in the future, no doubt it would cripple the other heroes in such a way they could not bounce back.

Leaving Sharak a chance to be the ultimate victor.

The vision again resumed to Riku falling towards the ground. The endless Neo-Shadows waiting below. The countdown was rapidly drawing near to its conclusion.

_**5**_

_Change._

_The third key._

_**4**_

_End of the world._

"_What is this place?"_

"_Is this the answer you've been looking for?"_

"_This is the world in its true form."_

"_Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."_

_**3**_

_Paradise._

The image then changed to Riku, the blonde-haired Unknown, the Unknown with the glowing eyes that had been walking on the beach, and another Unknown that seemed to be staring out to see on a dark moonlit night. In front of the images were the words, _"We'll go together."_

A giant flash followed.

Then the number two, written in roman numerals.

The scene changed again with King Mickey, dressed in the enigma coat, landing on his feet, Keyblade at the ready.

The lightning flashing, the thunder clapping.

_KINGDOM HEARTS._

The chaotic flow of images ended.

Sharak was speechless.

Just when he thought he could take a breather, yet another scene materialised.

The bright-eyed Unknown that had been walking on the beach…stopped and looked at the Unknown that had been looking out into the distance.

The person turned to address the arrival.

"He looks just like you."

The last thing Sharak saw was Sora, completely unconscious, flying backwards across a fierce sea.

Then the words, "Everything is coming back to me, the true…"

"Memories," said Sharak as he stepped out of the room. "I believe that the word you're looking for is 'memories'."

Sharak dismissed the final image. The creature knew that that was Sora's dream state. No doubt Sora's awakening would soon follow.

The demon's eyes narrowed. He chuckled evilly. What he had seen was simply amazing. He knew he needed time to dwell on these visions, and plot out his immediate course of action.

Sharak screamed as the light burst out of his chest without warning. His mouth grew and his body mass decreased exponentially. The pain was horrendous.

Running away as though he were on fire, Sharak smashed his way through the nearest wall, determined to get as faraway from the castle as possible.

_In perspective…it was a good and bad day._

_NNNEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hehh…hehhh….hehhh…hehh…I thought this pain would NEVER subside._

_Temporarily._

_It will never go away. At least not completely. Unless I can get the cure from either Adam or Riku._

_At least now I am officially off 'borrowed time'. What matters now is the future. I am simply amazed by what I have seen. It may not have been entirely clear, but I have seen more than I could've dared to dream. More than anyone else._

_It would be unwise to disrupt the natural order of things. Doing so is what landed me in this predicament. No, I will LET the others write the future themselves. When, the time is right, I will play my role. With these visions, I will sew the seeds for the destruction of all my enemies._

_So that I can finally reap the rewards._

_I think about all my enemies. There are many. Significantly more than last time. Sora, Riku, Adam, the king and his servants…they're obviously the biggest threats. Many other heroes loom on the other worlds out there, too. They can't be overlooked._

_The Organization. A constant thorn in my side. They're licking their wounds for the moment but they will undoubtedly be back. Having lost five of their number will make them more on their guard, and thus more deadly._

_Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx, Luxord…I doubt that they'll be able to overcome the Keybearer. Their late colleagues were just like them…glorified soldiers. Kamikaze warriors to be used and thrown away._

_Although Axel…he is an odd one. A wild card. He may yet become a major player._

_And then, of course…there are the others._

'_The Superior'. I will take my revenge on him, educating the arrogant fool in the true meaning of superiority. But I will do that when my more urgent agendas have been attended to._

_DiZ. He is one I will have to be wary of._

_I think of my old allies. The Council of Darkness. Jafar, Captain Hook and Hades…they are still alive. They will undoubtedly return. I am like them: through with old alliances that resulted in nothing but defeat and scars. It is every person for themselves this time._

_Ursula, Oogie Boogie…and no one can ever forget Maleficent. They all died but so did I. Death will not stop them. If I came back, then there's a high chance they will be able to, somehow. More players in the game, along with other, newer menaces that will stop at nothing to come out on top._

_The Heartless…the Nobodies…on the whole there is much competition…TOO MUCH._

_So it is only logical, then, that I make preparations to start 'trimming the field'._

_And I think I know where to start._

_A sharp pain strikes my chest…it's happening again. Riku and Adam are again too faraway for me to pursue. Terron is close to death. A cure will have to wait for the time being._

_Although not an anomaly, HE…is still like me._

_INCOMPLETE._

_He made me like this. In a way, he…helped me get to this stage, put me on the path to correction. Maybe I can help him along his merry way._

_My mind explodes. My body is ravaged._

_I cry out his name._

_In rage._

"_SORA!!!"_


	5. Chapter 4: Jaron

**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**

**The Imbalance of Reality**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 4: Jaron_**

_So much has changed._

_The world we once knew…it no longer exists._

_I had it all._

_Only to lose it forever._

_That which once was…can never be again._

_Survival demands it._

_My name is Jaron._

_Whether in life or in death, you can be certain of one thing._

_I am the Saviour._

_I am the son of a proud and noble ruler. I am the younger of two brothers whose childhoods were torn apart before they could even begin._

_It all started when Sharak, the source of all darkness, invaded my life. He was the overlord of the universe. A dark insidious monstrosity that had no right to exist. After he was dethroned, he returned aeons later, hungering for revenge. Only a minute fraction of what it once was, the creature attempted to give birth again to the Heartless, its children that lived only to devour._

_The first attempt resulted in the loss of my mother, who had only just given birth to me. I never saw her face until years later, when Sharak showed me._

_When he returned to my world, taking it for his own._

_He killed my father, Mahanah, scarred my face permanently and sent me and my brother Adam into exile. From there, things got better…before they became even worse._

_In the years that followed, Adam and I grew up under the tutelage of the Council of Light, wise, omnipotent beings that dedicated themselves to the survival of good, and the opposing of evil. We were no longer, scared little boys. We were warriors…champions of all worlds. Together, we fought the Heartless, vowing never to let anyone suffer as we have._

_Then the council was destroyed, along with their world. I was separated from my brother, neither one of us knowing whether or not the other was alive or dead. I accidentally killed one of my closest friends, thanks to Sharak. My life had been undone._

_I had nothing left._

_Except my mission…my guilt…my failure…my despair…_

…_my vengeance._

_In time, as incredible as it seemed, I was able to rebuild my life. I soon found new friends, I was able to reclaim my lost happiness and focus on the task at hand._

_I befriended the Keybearer, whose name I would learn to be Sora. I also befriended King Mickey's most loyal followers, Donald and Goofy. Together, we recruited the greatest heroes of the universe to form an army, our minds set on ridding all worlds…all HEARTS of darkness._

_Me more than anyone else._

_Eventually, it all hit the fan. My darkness grew along with my quest for revenge. I took off from my friends, who I revealed my dark past to. Things were never the same after that._

_I journeyed to my old home, determined to destroy Sharak. I nearly beat him._

_But 'nearly' isn't good enough._

_I lost. Sharak won._

_He enslaved me. Amplified the darkness in my heart, corrupting it greatly. I became his personal assassin._

_I warred with Sora shortly afterwards, where we nearly beat each other to death. I failed to kill him, partly because of the damage Sharak had done to my heart. But I believe that it was mainly due to the fact that part of me…the old me, didn't want to fight Sora. I hated myself for what I had allowed myself to become. And how I fought to kill Sora, he never gave up in his hopes of saving me. Of REDEEMING me._

_I will never forget that. I will never forget his forgiveness, his kind nature, his optimism and refusal to give up…_

_It inspired me to resist the corrupting darkness. Thanks to Sora, I was able to break Sharak's hold on me just in time to sacrifice myself to save my best friend._

_I was not the one to destroy Sharak. As I lay dying, with my best friends by my side, forgiving me for all my misdeeds, I was more than confident that Sora would be the one to destroy Sharak. I had achieved redemption and was able to die happy, something I never thought possible._

_After achieving peace, my heart and soul went to the afterlife, where I rejoined my parents in eternal bliss, watching down on all those that I loved._

_Yes…it seemed as though the future would be nothing but brightness for everyone._

_And that was what led to my unexpected resurrection._

Jaron groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

"Where am I?"

"You have reincarnated, Saviour. Welcome back to the land of the living."

The sixteen-year-old sat up out of the bed and looked to his side in amazement.

"Terron? Is…is it really you?"

"It can be no one else, Jaron."

The anomaly seethed in pain, clutching his chest and collapsed. Jaron immediately sprang off the bed and ran to the aid of the elderly man.

"Your deterioration is near full circle," realised the teenager, getting underneath Terron's left arm, trying to help him to the bed.

"It was delayed thanks to Sharak. But in my attempt to stop him, I may have doomed us all."

"Sharak has returned? But…I thought he had been destroyed…"

"He…_had_," explained Terron, weakly, as Jaron helped him to sit down on the bed. "But we had to…resurrect him in order to set everything right."

Jaron's scarred face expressed confusion. And then a slow understanding.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Too long, my friend. We are all…in grave danger, now."

The Saviour stood up straight, waiting for the explanations.

"I have to know the whole story from the beginning if I'm going to stop whatever number of dangers threaten us all."

"Then…allow me to fill your mind…" began Terron as he placed his hands on the boy's head, "with memories of the past. So…you can see it to truly grasp it. And _understand_ it."

As Jaron saw all the events of the past unfold before him, Terron narrated.

"_When you died, Jaron, your heart and soul retreated to a place of greatness, where you watched Sora, Adam and all their friends finally destroy Sharak and rid the universe of darkness. All that was left now was light. Peace and happiness now reigned. Dream had become reality."_

"_And then dream became nightmare. Reality began tearing itself asunder. The king, the Organization and DiZ…they all tried their best to stop the apocalypse yet could not. They all realised that they had to bring darkness back, to counterbalance the light, to ensure survival."_

"_For years, I had been under the protection of the Council of Light, as only you, King Mickey and a select handful of others know, Jaron. When Sharak destroyed the council, I fled to avoid myself from falling into the wrong hands. For a long time, I was able to remain anonymous. But knowing that doom was impending forced me to seek out King Mickey, the only person alive that I knew that I could trust. Mickey found me first. We discussed what had to be done. Time had to be reversed to the point where Ansem had been defeated. When Kingdom Hearts had been sealed. This was the ideal point to…'start over', as this was before Sharak arrived and caused havoc and turmoil in the running of all worlds."_

"_After much careful planning, I agreed to reverse back time, using what was left of my power. We both knew that my death was near. I agreed to put everything back to the way it was, on the condition that after my passing, the king, the Keybearer, and their friends would do everything in their power to ensure that things would not get too out of hand again. I warned him that I could not help again should history repeat itself."_

"_Mickey told me that he completely understood the situation and realised that because of the unpredictability of my powers, I could not ensure all would be EXACTLY as it was."_

"_After the King had contacted Sora, Riku and Kairi, telling them to come to Disney Castle so he could personally tell them what was happening, I began to prepare myself for the reversal of time."_

"_Then, out of nowhere, after Mickey had told me that the Keyblade master and his friends were on their way, Axel ambushed us. The king was knocked unconscious, and I, bewildered and incapable of defending myself, was captured and whisked away by the other members of the Organization."_

"_They brought me back to Castle Oblivion, where they ordered me to not only reverse time, but to ensure it so that your brother, Adam, would remain as he had been after Sharak's defeat. And also to arrange it so that he would arrive at Castle Oblivion. The Organization planned to shape him into another anomaly, unpredictable and powerful, in the hopes that he could actually destroy Sharak. They were also planning to use him to ensure dominion over whatever they wished. Once he had reached a state of being perfectly balanced, caught in-between light and dark, I would use my powers to lock his heart so Adam could remain an anomaly."_

"_At first, I refused to aid the Organization in their twisted schemes, but unfortunately, I had no choice but to acquiesce to their demands. Darkness needed to be brought back or reality would cease to be. And all the help would be needed in order to destroy Sharak and ensure that things would not grow out of control. Reluctantly, I agreed."_

"_Vexen, No. 4 of the Organization, had designed the experiment to bring out Adam's full potential. I later learned that the Organization had actually formed a temporary, yet unholy alliance with DiZ to rectify all the chaos. Together, along with the girl, Naminé, DiZ and the Organization set to work, doing all they could to prolong my living and reality's survival until they were ready to put their plan into action."_

"_Six months after my capture, it finally happened. The Nobodies, creatures controlled by the Organization, invaded Castle Mahanah. Larxene, No. 12 of the Organization, led the invasion. Adam, unprepared for the bizarre series of events that unfolded, could only watch his life, along with Sharak's meddling, be undone."_

"_The drain was enormous. The strain was ungodly but I was able to bring back darkness. Time had returned to the point where Kingdom Hearts had been sealed. All the damage Sharak had caused had been undone. But that also meant that the creature had to be brought back. Although we have all suffered the consequences, Sharak has certainly not been excused. His defeat at the Keybearer's hands has scarred him greatly. He no longer controls the Heartless and is now plagued by a great light that explodes inside him at random times, ravaging him and stopping him from initiating any form of takeover."_

"_Whilst Sharak was doing all he could to try and cure his condition, I helped Vexen develop Adam into a great and powerful anomaly. Vexen and his colleagues were able to shape Adam into what would be an ideal condition for him to fulfil his new role. I saw to it that Adam would remain that way…PERMANENTLY."_

"_After Adam was taken to the Superior, and then later DiZ, he left the castle, heading for darkness, readying himself for his inevitable confrontation with Sharak. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Mickey later arrived at Castle Oblivion. The following events that took place resulted in five members of the Organization perishing, Sora and his companions losing a significant portion of their memories, and Riku evolving into a powerful being capable of wielding the darkness effortlessly."_

"_As the Organization began to fall apart, Naminé and I found ourselves freed from their control. But my death was now very near. It was too late to do anything to halt it. I also knew Sharak would be coming for me. He had observed all of what had transpired regarding Sora and Riku. He also knew what I had done with Adam. Sharak soon learned that the only way he could cure his condition was by assimilating either Riku or Adam. Adam was beyond Sharak's reach. And an encounter with Riku met with failure. Theorising that I could be his only chance left, Sharak returned to the castle to find me."_

"_I had been able to elude him before, but because my time was running out, I was no longer able to shield myself. I ordered Naminé to leave me to finish restoring the true memories of Sora, Donald and Goofy. I was confident that Sharak would not be able to get what he wanted from me."_

"_He attempted to unlock my secrets by devouring my heart. The attempt both succeeded and failed. Although Sharak was able to stop his death, his disease still remains. It now sustains him, making it his curse to be alive. I gambled that it would neutralise him in some way, stopping him from reclaiming that which was once his. But unfortunately, Sharak had also seen my visions of the future. With such valuable knowledge now in his possession, there is no telling what his next move will be."_

"_As for myself, the interaction strengthened me enough to prolong my demise. But that was all."_

Terron removed his hands from Jaron's head.

And then collapsed on the bed.

The Saviour's eyes opened.

He helped to make Terron as comfortable as possible.

"And now I have only just returned," concluded Jaron.

"Correct."

"Tell me. What must I do?"

Terron held his hand out. The Saviour took it and soon realised that the anomaly wanted him to help him to his feet. Jaron helped Terron out of the bed, supporting him as Terron motioned towards the doors.

"In order to combat Sharak," began the anomaly, growing weaker and weaker, "you…you must keep up with…with him. As much…as possible."

The two left the hidden chamber and made their way to the next room. They stopped before the doors and Terron handed Jaron a card.

"This is…the last of my power," explained the anomaly. "After this, I will perish. The card contains visions of the future. It is…not as…vast…as what Sharak has seen. But what he has…overlooked, is ingrained in that card. Use the power of the card to realise the visions as you step into the room. Once…once you have seen what you need to see…speak to Naminé. She will answer your questions…and point you in the right direction."

Jaron stared at the card. And then sadly looked to his old friend.

"I can't bear to see you die, Terron. I'm not strong enough."

Terron shed a tear and smiled sadly. He gently caressed the unscarred half of his face affectionately.

"My dear boy…you are a survivor. That speaks for itself."

The frail old man seethed in pain and turned his attention to the doors leading into the next room.

"I will show you the way. But you…are the one…that must walk the path. Naminé will guide you. Now go."

Jaron used the power of the card to realise the visions.

Still supporting Terron, the Saviour stepped through the doors and into the room.

The bright light bathed both of them.

The rain poured down from the dark skies. The thunder clapped and the lightning flashed violently.

Jaron stood in the pouring rain, immediately noticing that Terron was gone. He lowered his head and sighed in despair. Then he made himself come to his senses.

_Snap out of it, _thought the Saviour._ You must pay attention to what's happening. People are depending on you._

He surveyed his surroundings. Tall buildings, with great neon lights, constructed the scene. The world was similar to Traverse Town, yet Jaron knew that this place wasn't one he had visited before. This city was something different altogether.

Jaron looked up ahead. A teenager, approximately his age, was walking through the square of the city, wearing the same attire that members of the Organization were known to wear. The Saviour's eyes narrowed. His engrossment grew even more when the vision closed in on him. Jaron couldn't make out the stranger's face, which was shadowed by his hood. Jaron could make out either blonde or light brown, spiky hair, and facial features that were strikingly, and disturbingly, similar to Sora's.

_Could it be him, perhaps?_ wondered Jaron. _But…why would he dye his hair? If it is Sora, that is._

The stranger stopped walking when he reached the centre of the square and looked up to the massive building just several feet ahead. His attention was then diverted when he noticed Heartless materialising out of the ground. Jaron recognised them as Neo-Shadows. Hardly rare but not exactly as common as the regular Shadows.

In seconds, the anonymous teenager was surrounded by dozens of Heartless. The Saviour then turned his attention to the building with the giant video screen. The image of Kairi puzzled him greatly.

_This could mean anything. How far into the future is this?_

At the top of the building, stood Riku, dressed in the all-too familiar raincoat and bizarrely blindfolded. Jaron never had the chance to know Riku personally. Nor had he met Kairi, but he knew they were Sora's friends. He'd had seen them all reunited after Sharak's defeat, so he recognised who they were.

Without warning, the unknown teenager, still surrounded by the Heartless, brought forth two Keyblades, one the Oathkeeper, the other the Oblivion. This was nothing new to Jaron. He had seen two Keyblades being wielded before.

_It's not unheard of, but it is very rarely seen._

The Saviour noticed Riku tilting his head back and raising his arms. It was as though he was looking up to the sky, heralding the arrival of something.

It stopped raining, and the clouds parted to reveal a meteor shower.

_The walls are breaking down again!_ realised a shocked Jaron. _Disaster beckons!_

Jaron's shock grew when he noticed a bizarre ring of purple flames surround the Unknown wielding the two Keyblades. What was haunting was the fact that the ring of fire was shaped exactly like the Heartless emblem.

_Does this mean Riku has allied himself with evil forces again? _wondered Jaron.

The Unknown readied himself to fight the Heartless.

Riku removed the blindfold from his eyes.

But the vision changed swiftly back to the blonde-haired boy. Jaron wanted to see if there was anything different about Riku's eyes, yet was annoyed when the vision had moved away, stopping him from learning more.

_Why is he wearing that? It didn't seem as though he was blind. What does this mean?_

Jaron could now see the blonde-haired boy's face close up. Again, he looked frighteningly similar to Sora but his eyes were draped in the shadow of his hood. He looked up and moved his lips, but no words came.

They didn't need to. Jaron could lip-read. And to add to his shock, he could read the words, "Where's Sora?"

_He isn't Sora?! But I thought…_

The vision then changed to pitch blackness. Jaron could only see himself standing in the darkness.

Then out of nowhere, the words "Where's Sora?" materialised before him. A great light shined in the centre of the endless abyss, with words appearing out of the shining light.

_Door of light._

_Behind the darkness._

_Heartless._

_Nobody._

For the next several seconds, nothing but words in a foreign language kept appearing. Jaron didn't understand the language and although wasn't ashamed of himself for not learning it, he was still annoyed that he couldn't understand what was going on.

Then without warning, the light exploded and the abyss was filled with words written in the foreign language. Then the words "This is the world in its true form" appeared. Then in an instant, sentences kept appearing out of nowhere. The words kept popping up too fast for Jaron to focus on. For several seconds, Jaron looked left and right, trying to remember as much as he could.

He managed to make a mental note of the quotes "You are the source of all Heartless", "Sora…why?", "You're Highness! But why!", "Sora…", "What took you so long, Kairi?" and "Sora" before a great light shined again and exploded again to reveal the words "We'll go together."

Before dissipating into the words "KINGDOM HEARTS."

Jaron was struggling to make sense of this…maelstrom of prophecies. The Saviour was overwhelmed by what he had just seen, and needless to say, it was so difficult to understand.

Jaron knew that he needed time to dwell on what he'd seen but before he could, he looked up to see one last vision.

It was an image of a beautiful sandy beach, with a lovely clear blue ocean, and a heavenly sky. On the beach was a young girl, with long red hair, and her hands clasped behind her back, looking up to see a shooting star.

The girl had her back turned, so Jaron couldn't see her face.

But he was sure that he'd seen her before.

_Princess Kairi?_

Jaron thought it seemed plausible. But then again, he thought that the dual-Keyblade wielder was Sora. When deep down, he knew it wasn't.

The vision ended.

The Saviour stepped out of the room.

Yet again, he surrendered to shock when he saw Terron lying on the floor before him, looking seriously ill and ravaged.

His death was imminent.

His eyes welling up with tears, Jaron ran up to Terron, knelt down beside him and put his right hand on his chest, whilst gently lifting up the anomaly's head with his left hand.

"Terron…"

"What…you…saw," explained the old man, "was meant…for you…and you _alone._ Godspeed, Jaron, my boy. God…speed."

The Saviour closed his eyes and lowered his head in sadness.

As Terron faded entirely out of existence.

The anomaly was no more.

Jaron, on his knees, shook his head in silent despair.

_How many more must I lose? Will I ever find my peace? Will I ever be entitled to my happiness?_

"Is he…?"

Jaron looked up when he heard Naminé's voice.

"Yes," the Saviour sadly replied. A long silence fell on the two, as they mourned their lost friend.

"You are Naminé?" Jaron broke the silence as he stood up. The young witch, knowing that they had much to discuss, gently smiled and nodded.

"Please, follow me."

Naminé led Jaron into the room where Sora was sleeping in the bizarre memory-restoring contraption. Naminé and the Saviour looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Jaron slowly walked up to the machine and put his hand on the glass.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" asked Jaron.

"They're safely sleeping in another room," assured Naminé.

"How long will the restoration of their memories take?"

"There's…no definite way of knowing," sighed Naminé, lowering her head in shame. "It could take _any_ amount of time. Weeks, months…maybe _years_."

"Curse the Organization," seethed Jaron in fury. "Curse them all."

Naminé was surprised. She knew Terron had briefed the Saviour on everything that had happened, including the fact that she had messed around with the memories of his friends.

"Jaron…you know that I…"

"I don't blame you for what you did, Naminé," interrupted the sixteen-year-old, affirmatively. "You were as much a victim of the Organization's games as the rest of us."

The Saviour removed his hand from the contraption and looked at the sleeping Sora.

"Do any of them remember what happened with Sharak?"

"They didn't at first. Probably due to Terron's lack of control over the time reversal. But when the restoration of their memories is complete, they will remember you, Adam and Sharak."

Jaron turned round to face Naminé. He had a lot more questions to ask her.

"Where are the other Organization members?"

"Gone. Where to, I don't know, though. I don't think they'll be giving us any trouble for a while, at least. Not after what's happened here."

"They'll undoubtedly be back," nodded Jaron in certainty. "Sooner or later. What about Adam? Just exactly how powerful is he now?"

"Vexen theorised that the experiment would make Adam potentially the most powerful being in existence, maybe Sharak's equal. As it is, the experiment resulted in him receiving powers he hasn't even discovered yet. He is safely in Riku's league. And as powerful as Riku is, there's no telling how powerful he may be when he realizes his full potential."

"And unlike Terron, both he and Adam have complete control over their powers," nodded Jaron, knowingly. "Sharak will be no match for them, not in _his _current state."

The Saviour turned his attention back to Sora.

"You know he was the best friend I ever had, don't you?" asked Jaron, solemnly.

"It's incredibly hard for any good person not to care about him," agreed Naminé. "He's a friend to all friends."

"For me…it was his courage. His strong sense of justice, standing up for everything that's right…"

Jaron lowered his head in remorse as he furthered "…his forgiveness and understanding."

Realising what the Saviour was saying, Naminé re-entered the conversation.

"We all give in to hate, Jaron," the young witch explained. "We all perform misdeeds. What matters is what we do to rectify our mistakes. If we redeem ourselves, than forgiveness and understanding of our actions is deserved."

The Saviour didn't reply for a few seconds. He contemplated Naminé's words, then thought back to how he had achieved his redemption for being fixated with darkness. For letting his desire for vengeance make him Sharak's slave. He remembered when Sora, who was angry at him for keeping his past secret, and turning his back on his friends in his pursuit of retribution, had come to forgive him, to help him beat Sharak's hold on him.

The rage and bloodlust gone, Jaron came to his senses just in time to sacrifice his life to save Sora.

That was his redemption.

Realising that Naminé was right, and knowing that it was time to stop feeling sorry for himself, Jaron cast aside his grief and desire for revenge, knowing that he was above that.

"I suppose so," the Saviour replied to Naminé's statement, turning round to face her again. "Other than Sharak and myself, has anyone seen Terron's visions?"

"No. Only you and Sharak have seen the future. Terron told me before he perished."

"Sharak has seen more than I have," Jaron said, remembering what Terron had told him. "How can I stop him from drastically interfering when his knowledge of the future surpasses mine?"

"Sharak's visions were imperfect," explained the witch. "Because he had invaded Terron's mind and stolen the glimpses of the future, and because neither of them had total control, the visions Sharak saw were distorted. Because of this, he overlooked a few things that you saw. And what you saw, you saw perfectly. _That_ will be your advantage over him."

"One last thing. Has Sharak tried anything after his assault on Terron?"

"No. He's gone for now, probably still dealing with his curse."

"Still…he's crazed and arguably more dangerous than ever," stated the Saviour. "With Riku and Adam far away, the next thing he will do is come back for Sora."

"He knows that Sora won't be able to cure his condition."

"I don't think that's what he's interested in at the moment. With so much competition, Sharak will be looking to eliminate it one by one. And he knows just where to start."

Naminé's eyes widened in horror.

"Sharak can't interfere with the memory restoration! He can't kill them!"

"He won't," the Saviour said with determination. "He won't harm any of them. Not while I'm here."

Naminé smiled warmly, proud of the elder teenager.

"So, you have made your choice. Knowing what it would be."

"Yes," nodded Jaron. "Sharak has to be stopped. Along with the Organization. But Sora, Donald and Goofy need all the protection they can get whilst they sleep. And that's where I'm most needed. Any other schemes Sharak is concocting will be thwarted by Adam, Riku and the king."

Naminé fell silent again, knowing that she had something else to say.

"Jaron…you know that when time was reversed, many contradictions occurred. As a result, time has been rewritten in a way so that…"

"If I find that my home no longer exists in this new timeline," interrupted the sixteen-year-old, "if I discover that my father is still dead, and that the Council of Light and everything that I loved and cared about are still gone, never to return…than those losses will be the fuel to drive me and my cause. The pain will allow me to survive. Whatever happens…no matter how much we all suffer…we WILL prevail."

Naminé smiled, proud of the Saviour.

"That's true."

"Thank you, Naminé," smiled the scarred teenager, warmly.

"Terron left you some items you'll need for what lies ahead. Follow me."

_I have lost my peace._

_But I WILL reclaim it._

_I am focused now. I have made peace with my past. My demons are exorcised._

_All except one._

_JUST one._

_I let Sharak beat me once. No way am I going to let him beat me again._

_Armed with new weapons, new attire and a new mask to hide my past, my scars, I stand my ground, on the alert, waiting for Sharak to arrive. Sora, Donald and Goofy are on their own journey, to recover their lost memories. They'll need all the help they can get. Naminé and I will watch over them, protect them with out lives._

_That's what friends do._

_I am also armed with knowledge. Knowledge more deadly than any in existence._

_Knowledge of the future._

_What I have seen has led to questions that I have no idea when they'll be answered._

_All I know is that would spell disaster if this knowledge fell into the wrong hands._

_And unfortunately…yet not surprisingly…it already has._

_I do not know exactly what Sharak has seen, other than that is significantly more than what I have witnessed. But I do know that my vision was perfect. His was not. And I have seen things that Sharak has not, just like he as seen things I have not. He may have bigger advantage than me, but I have witnessed what I hope will be enough to give me a fighting chance._

_And that's all you can hope for these days. Just a chance._

_In a further attempt to even the odds, Naminé handed me a surprising document. She said that Terron ensured that this copy fell into my hands._

_It was Ansem's report._

_I had already seen it before, as I tried to explain to Naminé, not to sound arrogant, that I knew it all off by heart. She smiled at me and explained, "Not ALL of it."_

_She was right._

_I always thought that Ansem's report on the Heartless, the Keyblade, the Keyhole and the heart was written in ten chapters. I was astonished to discover another three chapters that made me realise that I don't know as much as I thought._

_I ask her how this is possible. She explains to me that very few people know of those extra three chapters. They documented incredible details regarding Kairi and the Unknowns. I then ask her if Sora knows about these._

_She smiles at me. Her expression says, "Of course he does." I can only begin to imagine who else other than Sora and Ansem knows about these 'lost' chapters. Maybe Sharak already knows. Again, it wouldn't surprise me if he did but I need all the help I can get to keep up with my arch-nemesis so I have a chance of stopping him._

_The Organization…what's left of them will return sooner or later. Whatever the Superior plans, we'll be ready for it. I never told Adam this, but I had actually encountered the Organization before. Long ago, when I was on a solo mission for the Council of Light. I battled one of their number, learning what they were all about._

_And learning how to despise them._

_Maybe one day you'll learn what happened in that encounter, but the important thing now is preparing for the future._

_The war is coming. Old friends will reunite, enemies will do anything to win, and, as if things weren't tarnished enough, no-one's life will ever be the same again._

_You won't get them, Sharak. You won't harm my friends ever again. _

_Because this time…I'm ready for you._

_Naminé is busy watching over Sora and the others, rearranging the links in the chain of memories. I can't help but wonder what they must all be dreaming about. Good things, I hope. Remembering their mission, their loved ones and their promise to find them again. They deserve to be entitled to remember all the great memories after what they've gone through._

_But then I think about what Naminé said. They'll definitely remember the war with Sharak when they wake up. Which means they'll have to face the bad times as well. But I know they'll be fine. They'll triumph over the odds. They always do._

_Because I'm sure that they've no doubt learned what we've all learned. In order to truly survive in this harsh world, you have to embrace the bad along with the good. It's the only way._

_But they'll never have to face anything alone. None of us will._

_All for one, one for all._


	6. Chapter 5: Sora

**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**

**The Imbalance of Reality**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 5: Sora_**

_So much has changed._

_The world we once knew…it no longer exists._

_I had it all._

_Only to lose it forever._

_That which once was…can never be again._

_Survival demands it._

_My name is Sora._

_I'm the Keyblade master, chosen by fate._

_I have lost what I hold dear._

_And I have much more to lose._

_But deep down, I know I MUST lose it in order to regain that which is really important._

_My true memories._

_What I remember for sure, is that once upon a time, I was living on the Destiny Islands, along with my best friends, Riku and Nami…_

_NO._

_I mean, Riku and Kairi. Naminé was…_

…_sigh…I'm getting ahead of myself._

_I lived on the Destiny Islands, with my best friends, Riku and Kairi. We played together, talking about what it would be like to visit other worlds. We all thought it would be the most awesome thing that could ever happen to us._

_And in a way it was. It would be the biggest life-changing experience any of us could encounter, which led to so many incredible adventures and great memories._

_It also led to meeting two great new friends, Donald and Goofy, who like me, were searching for someone really important to them. We really bonded and had some great times._

_Our adventures eventually led us to Castle Oblivion, where I remembered another old friend of mine, who lived with me, Riku and Kairi. She was called Naminé. We all played together but one day, she just left when I was little. I never saw her again until years later, when we arrived at this castle, looking to save our friends._

_We were finally reunited after battling our way through relentless Heartless and these bad guys wearing black trench coats, which we later learned were called The Organization. But my memories of Naminé turned out to be not what I wanted them to be._

_I discovered Naminé was a witch who implanted false memories into my heart as a means to control me. She was forced to do this by Marluxia, who wanted to control me so he could overthrow the Organization. If she refused, he would keep her locked away forever. And she had been locked away for so long._

_I was torn apart when I first heard how I had been used. I wasn't in the least bit happy that Naminé had screwed around with everything that I cherished, but I can't exactly hold it against her for doing something she was forced to. Besides, even though she made me forget Kairi, who is the one I hold most dear, I still felt good about myself for knowing Naminé._

_When me, Donald and Goofy arrived at Castle Oblivion, we were warned right at the start that the further we progressed, the more memories we'd lose. When we made it to the thirteenth floor, where we defeated Marluxia and sealed the Keyhole, we had forgotten so much. The only things that any of us could really remember were our adventure at Castle Oblivion._

_Naminé said it was her turn to help us. She never destroyed our old memories, she just rearranged them. So she could just resort them to how they were, but at the cost of the memories we had of this castle. I chose to reclaim my real memories. It was no contest, really. I had to remember Kairi, all my friends._

_But at the cost of forgetting Naminé._

_As I sleep, I find myself forgetting more and more about her and the events at Castle Oblivion. And more about my past. How ironic that it was once the other way round._

_Even though I dream, I'm still fighting. One journey has ended; another, more important one has begun. I fight to regain my memories of Kairi. However, I know that not all my memories can be great. I know I have bad memories, too. Plenty of them._

_What else will come back to haunt me?_

_Something already has._

_Something…awful invaded my dreams. Something dark and sinister that I definitely know…but can't remember._

_Yet._

_But…as one memory tried to destroy me…another tried to save me._

_Memories…countless memories…both good AND bad._

_Forgotten, but not lost._

"No! You won't get him! I won't let you!"

"Foolish…child," sneered Sharak, his body once again being ravaged as he approached Naminé. "You could not…stop me from…destroying him even…if you tried!"

Sharak backhanded Naminé, knocking her out cold onto the floor. He staggered towards the chamber Sora was sleeping in.

""Fortunately for you, he is of more value to me alive. For the moment."

Sharak put his hands on the glass, grinning inanely, looking as though he was going to enjoy what he was about to do.

"Once I have helped the Keybearer along, there will be no need for me to return to this castle ever again."

The blade cleanly cut off Sharak's right hand. Startled, he backed away from the chamber. Amazingly, he didn't scream. Shockingly, he didn't feel any pain. But he did feel a sense of apprehension.

He slowly looked to his side. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"NO…"

The newcomer was dressed in boots, grey jeans with a few holes torn in the knees, a battered trench coat, brown gloves, a white, sleeveless shirt and a black ninja mask. The teenager looked sixteen, about the same size and build as Riku, sporting short black hair. He wore a chain around his neck with a peace symbol attached it. The most distinguishing feature was that he had a scar on the left half of his face that trailed down his eye.

Sharak instantly recognised him.

"Get out," ordered Jaron, wielding his swords, ready for battle.

Sharak's eyes narrowed and blared brightly. He lunged for the Saviour, ready to kill. Then out of nowhere, the pain of Sharak having his hand cut off surfaced, causing him to scream. The delay of pain was completely unexpected, and it caught Sharak off guard.

As he stood howling like the crazed animal that he was, nursing his wrist, struggling greatly to regenerate his lost hand, Sharak fell prey to a kick to the face, knocking him off his feet.

The Saviour closed in for the kill.

Holding his weapons up high, Jaron prepared to deliver the deathstrike.

Sharak grinned.

Jaron realised he was too late.

The creature regenerated. The light subsided and the demon resumed his normal guise. Fully healed and in control, Sharak was able to catch the swords with his bare hands just in time. Jaron's eyes narrowed as the monster chuckled and violently threw him towards the farthest wall. Jaron landed feet-first against the wall, where he spring boarded off the wall, rolled in mid-air and landed safely on the floor.

Only to see Sharak make a dive towards the restoration chamber.

The Saviour knew he was too far away to stop Sharak. He could only watch as the creature phased through the glass and dived straight into Sora's heart. A bizarre distortion waved in the chamber, making Sora ripple like he was made of water. The distortion was brief and quickly subsided, but Jaron knew it wasn't over. Sharak was no doubt in Sora's heart, corrupting him and altering his memories. Trying to make him his personal slave.

It reminded Jaron of how Sharak had corrupted _his_ heart. Made him the monster's glorified lackey.

The memory burned deep into the Saviour's consciousness, insulting him. Making him more determined than ever not to let history repeat itself.

_You haven't won yet,_ thought Jaron. He noticed Naminé lying hurt on the floor by Sora. He sheathed his swords and darted over to Naminé, kneeling down beside her, lifting her head up gently.

"Naminé! Naminé, are you alright?"

The young witch groaned as she started to come to. Jaron helped her up.

"What…what's happening?" she asked.

"Sora needs help."

They both looked at the chamber, Sora was still sleeping peacefully. But for how long was anybody's guess.

"If Sharak interferes…," began Naminé, her fear growing.

"Nothing bad will happen," vowed Jaron. "Not while I'm here."

"But what can you do? Sharak has entered the one place you can't follow!"

Jaron contemplated his next move.

Turning round to the witch, he asked if she could use her powers to send his consciousness into Sora's heart.

Naminé was shocked by the request.

"Can it be done, yes or no?" asked a desperate Saviour.

"It…it can be done…but I have never attempted such a venture before. The risk factor is too high. You could be lost in the darkness of Sora's heart forever!"

"The risk is worth it."

"Jaron…I cannot determine…"

"Naminé…" interrupted the Saviour "…I trust you with my life."

With that, Naminé nodded, her focus and determination growing. Grabbing a chair, her sketchpad and a pencil, the young witch sat down. She asked the Saviour to remain still as he stood before her. In a matter of minutes, she had drawn a picture of Jaron fast asleep in the memory restoring contraption. Seconds later, a bizarre flower trap materialised out of the floor, ensnaring the sixteen-year-old. Soon it was fully formed. Jaron had remained motionless as the chamber formed around him. He looked at Naminé, who nodded.

Knowing that she was ready, Jaron closed his eyes and slept.

Naminé turned the page over on her sketch pad, and began pencilling the next image.

"Hurry, Jaron. Hurry."

Sora slept as he flew backwards, high-speed, non-stop over the fierce ocean. The clouds were dark and vast, with thunder echoing inside, along with the flashes of lightning.

The Keybearer had slept so peacefully over the last few days, after seeing all his friends and loved ones appear before him, he flew over the ocean, weary over how much he had recovered so far.

Yet even as he slept, flying uncontrollably over the fierce seas, he knew deep down that there was much more to recapture. So many more memories to remember.

Both good _and_ bad.

And he knew he would have to fight for a very long time in order to regain what he had lost.

Yet he was confident that somehow, he would find a way.

He always did.

The lightning flashed as brightly as it could, the roar of thunder then followed.

Sharak materialised out of nowhere. Chuckling evilly, he saw Sora zoom past him. Chasing after the fourteen-year-old Keybearer, the demon flew alongside him, matching the speed of the sleeping hero. Then overtaking him and hovering in front of him. The dark creature held his hand in front of him and Sora stopped flying. Using his telekinesis, Sharak rotated Sora's body so the unconscious boy was now upright and facing the monstrosity.

"My existence was everything it was destined to be," spoke Sharak to Sora, not caring that the adolescent couldn't hear him. "I was perfect, formidable, powerful…totally invincible. I was the undisputed king of everything. I had reached my throne, earned my crown. And then it all fell apart. Because of _you_."

Sharak's eyes blared as he wrapped his hand round Sora's throat. Yet, surprisingly, he didn't choke him. He wanted to kill him slowly and painfully from within. And savour every moment of it. But Sharak knew that this wasn't about destroying the Keyblade master from within. This was about building for the future.

So he just calmly had a slack, pressure-less grip on Sora that was nowhere near enough to disrupt the scheme.

"You are my downfall." The tone of Sharak's voice became darker and sinister. "You are my scourge. Everything _bad_ that has happened to me…has been because of you! YOU HAVE DOOMED ME, SORA!!! YOU HAVE CONDEMNED ME TO A LIVING DEATH!!!"

Sharak's mouth grew. He smiled evilly, not caring that his disease was flaring up again.

"And now I _have_ you. Defenceless. All alone. _Vulnerable_. I would love nothing more than to put you through what I have suffered. Regretfully, you're of much more use to me alive…and as healthy as can be. If I am to build for the future. So I can _conquer_ it."

Sharak ignored the light about to burst out of his chest. Instead, he enlarged his fingers to twice their normal size and altered the tips into razor-sharp claws.

"Do you know the best part about all this, boy?" the monster asked innocently. "This time…there is _no one_ to save you now. _NO ONE._"

This time, Sharak screamed as soon as Jaron's swords struck him. Impaled through his chest, the blades flung the demon away from Sora. The unconscious Keybearer just remained motionless in mid-air. The Saviour assumed his fighting stance as he hovered in mid-air, protecting Sora.

Sharak backed away, his ravaged, maniacal form consuming him.

"I won't tell you again, Sharak," glared Jaron, menacingly. "GET…OUT."

"AS IF YOU COULD MAKE ME!!!" yelled the crazed monstrosity as he lunged for his arch-nemesis. The Saviour blocked the first claw strike with one of his swords, and then blocked the second strike for his face with his other sword.

The light that plagued Sharak also fuelled his power. The bright light shone out of his hands to signify his growing powers. At the cost of what was left of his health. And his mind.

Jaron struggled enormously against his deadliest foe. The Saviour had reincarnated in a more powerful form, whereas Sharak's reincarnation was greatly imperfect, and much lesser than what it had once been. Yet the anomaly that Sharak had become was more than enough to compensate him in some way. The creature's desperation and madness, in some inexplicable way, boosted his abilities, making him both deadlier and weaker then ever at the same time.

The two adversaries released from the deadly grapple and both of them backed away to renew their offensive. Jaron crossed his swords together, charged his power into them and then swung them away, releasing a powerful energy projectile that headed for Sharak. The creature teleported out of harm's way, cackling uncontrollably as he outstretched his arms to four times their normal length, morphing them into wild, flailing tendrils, radiating vicious, wild electricity.

Sharak span rapidly towards the Saviour, who used his amazing reflexes to block the wild tendrils with his swords. As Jaron's arms motioned to safeguard him, they left behind a trailing blur, because they were so fast.

As the two combatants continued their war, Sora still remained motionless in a vertical position.

And all this was happening in mid-air.

Above the fiercest of all seas.

And below the fiercest of all thunderstorms.

Meanwhile, Naminé looked back through her drawings. She had drawn both Sora and Jaron fast asleep in their chambers, with the haunting spectre of Sharak above them, linking them together under a common banner. Next she had drawn a picture of Sharak and Jaron fighting over the ocean, with Sora's well-being, his memories, everything hanging in the balance.

As Naminé continued to draw, using her powers to keep Jaron in Sora's dream state, being careful not to tear his memories asunder, and make his heart collapse, she realised that she could not use her powers to simply eliminate the anomaly inhabiting Sora's body. It was too powerful, going beyond her witchcraft. Jaron was really the only one who could expel Sharak from Sora's heart. While this was going on, Naminé was still continuing with the restoration of Sora's memories. If Sharak harmed him in this dream state, the damage done to his memories would be irreparable, and there'd be no telling what would happen to Sora. But both she and Jaron knew that it wouldn't be good.

Naminé began working on her next picture, trying desperately not to think about how Jaron could expel Sharak from Sora's dream state, if not destroy him. There was also the grave problem of how Jaron himself would be able to escape the dream world. It had been easier than expected to get in, but it would be much harder to get out.

_The Saviour will find a way,_ Naminé reassured herself. _Now concentrate. FOCUS._

Using her powers, and taxing her concentration to its fullest, Naminé did all she could to keep Jaron in the dream state, and safeguard him as much as possible. Whilst trying to restore Sora's memories at the same time.

Leaving the Saviour to do his job. And that was fight the battle.

"You're doing much better than last time, Jaron," smiled Sharak as he slashed the teenager violently across the chest, forcing him to back away in pain. "But you know that I'll kill you again. And that this time, you'll _stay_ dead."

Sharak charged in for another strike. The Saviour easily evaded it, retaliating with a devastating kick to the side of the monster's head, staggering him.

"Don't waste your breath, Sharak," smiled Jaron. "You haven't got that much of it left."

Sharak roared as he threw a shower of fireballs in the direction of his nemesis. Jaron swatted them back at the creature with his weapons. The returned fire stunned Sharak, making him back away in pain. The teenager flew towards the hostile demon, swords held out in front of him. The blades impaled through the monster's chest yet again, only this time, Jaron's power was coursing through his weapons, which surged through Sharak's body, aggravating his disease.

The strike increased the monster's agony tenfold. Along with his rage. As the light nearly engulfed Sharak, his deafening howls became louder and more frightening then ever. The shining mass in his chest consumed him entirely, growing beyond his control, looking as though his destruction was imminent.

Jaron knew better though, and remained on his guard. Sharak painfully managed to sprout a small, sly smile.

"Going…_down_," he nodded to Sora. The Saviour's eyes widened when he span round to check on Sora.

The Keybearer had fallen out of the sky and into the ocean.

"NO!" exclaimed the Saviour as he pulled his swords out of Sharak and made a dive into the sea.

"Yes," grinned Sharak, the light subsiding immediately as he reverted to normal, regenerating instantly. He grabbed Jaron's ankle and his darkness soon spread, enveloping the Saviour. In seconds, the sixteen-year-old was eclipsed entirely in thick, hazy smoke, struggling to rid himself of it.

Jaron was in ungodly pain. The darkness of Sharak's being, and the chaotic war between that and the light that plagued the monster, made the Saviour an unfortunate victim of that war. Sharak's darkness was nothing new to Jaron. He had experienced it before, all too many times, so he knew how to endure it for as long as he wished.

But the chaotic struggle of two opposites, so intertwined with each other, and thus making it impossible for one to survive without the other, overwhelmed Jaron, setting his mind on fire. The pain of centuries of war, with very few moments of true peace, had made countless people wonder what the point of it all was.

But the Saviour knew there was always a point. Even if people didn't know what it is, there was something that inspired them to carry on.

_Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there, _thought the teenager as he carried on fighting, trying to drive Sharak out of his body, but still failing.

Jaron was becoming desperate.

_Naminé…please…help us._

Naminé was sweating, trying to steady her breathing. Trying desperately not to succumb to panic and remain focused. She looked up to see Jaron's body writhing in pain as he slept, experiencing some form of seizure. Sora was still sleeping peacefully.

A little _too_ peacefully.

Naminé could feel Jaron's anguish, the sheer torment he was going through as Sharak was consuming him. She could also feel Sora drowning in an abyss, knowing that he could never ever awaken if he was too submerged in the darkness of his own memories.

_Wait, that's it! _beamed Naminé.

Turning over another page, she began work on her next drawing. She knew that Sharak didn't want to destroy Sora from within. He wanted to alter his memories to some degree, tainting the Keybearer in a way so that Sharak would have an advantage in the future. Because the monster had seen the future, he knew how to plan for it, and help present events along.

Naminé knew that whatever Sharak's reasons for wanting not to disrupt the course of time, could not be beneficial to anyone. Which is why she had to make sure that Sharak was not victorious today.

She remembered Sora's dream. She remembered how Sora had fallen through water, sinking deeper and deeper at a great velocity, before landing on his feet when he had reached the seabed. Then as soon as he took one step forward, the floor exploded into light, as dozens and dozens of turtle doves flew off into the pitch-black sky.

And Sora found himself standing on a large platform, made of beautiful stain glass, featuring pictures of Snow White, one of the seven princesses of heart, and the seven dwarfs that loved her.

If Naminé could recreate that dream in some way, so Sora would have a vague idea of what he was destined for, then no doubt he could aid Jaron in taking the fight to Sharak, without seriously endangering the memory restoration process.

If the Saviour could keep the contaminated darkness occupied for long enough.

_Just hang on, Jaron, _thought Naminé as she drew as fast and as carefully as she could. _Just hang on._

Sora knew this place.

He'd been here before.

He remembered fighting Heartless here once upon a time…

…once upon a time…

A voice had spoken to him.

_A terrible disease threatens you._

Sora was confused. Did he know this voice? Was it time to continue his journey?

_Questions are irrelevant for the moment. In order to cure yourself, so you can reclaim that which you have lost, you need to remember._

The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. He looked at it, and then the Shadows appearing before him.

_All over again._

The Heartless pounced for the Keyblade Master. Effortlessly, he carved them up.

_Fight for your life._

On the edge of the Snow White platform, beautiful stain-glass steps appeared. As Sora advanced towards the steps, he noticed cracks appearing on the platform. It started to shatter, leaving the Keybearer no other choice but to make a run for the steps.

He got off the platform just in time. As he darted up the steps, not knowing where they would lead, Sora fought off the Heartless that ambushed him out of nowhere. Sora never looked back. With the steps falling apart, he knew he couldn't look back on how his life had fallen apart.

_Do not look back,_ continued the voice. _If you want to survive, you must fight on. Go forward…or lose everything._

More determined then ever, Sora raced up the endless stairway, fighting through the Shadows that relentlessly ambushed him.

_Never lose sight of who you are…and what you should be._

"Your true destiny is nigh, Jaron," taunted Sharak as he continued to consume his arch-nemesis. "Why can't you accept the inevitable?"

"Why can't _you_?" seethed the Saviour in contempt.

"Because everything is _mine_. _I_ make the rules. _I _decide who lives and who dies."

"I would…die an infinite number of times…if it meant ridding all worlds of you. Unlike you…I'm not afraid."

"Oh, really?" asked Sharak as his dark aura closed in on Jaron's heart. "We know each other _intimately_. I know for a fact that you fear losing everything near and dear to you. You fear becoming like me. You fear _failure_."

"That was _then._"

As soon as the darkness touched Jaron's heart, Sharak fled in pain. The light exploded, cancelling the darkness, forcing the monster into a retreat. When the light subsided, the Saviour stood tall. Summoning his swords, he resumed his stance.

"My fears do not rule me _now_."

The creature regenerated, startled by the fact that the Saviour had been reborn with a pure heart. His bewilderment soon evolved into angry focus as he renewed his offensive. The Saviour blocked the monster's attacks, countering with powerful strikes of his own. Many of them failed to connect as Sharak was able to use his powers to shield himself from/dodge the attacks. But those that _did_ connect, Jaron made sure that they counted.

Jaron knew he had to finish this as quick as possible, not just for _his_ sake but for the sake of his best friend as well. With him drowning in the tide of memories below, only Naminé was Sora's hope for resurfacing now.

And Sharak no doubt was using his greater power to make Naminé's job a lot harder. Which made the Saviour fight harder then ever, to try and expel the creature from the Keybearer's consciousness.

As Jaron dodged another fierce claw swipe, Sharak anticipated the Saviour's next move. As the sixteen-year-old held his weapons up high, ready to carve his arch-nemesis in two, the creature teleported before Jaron could even blink. Knowing where Sharak would be before he did, the Saviour kicked his foot out backwards, predicting that he would reappear behind him.

His prediction was correct. As soon as the contaminated darkness reappeared, he felt a sharp pain inflicted on his stomach, winding him.

But Jaron soon lost the upper hand. As he closed in to finish the job, his left hand wrapped round Sharak's throat, ready to administer the killing blow, he realised too late. As he looked deep into the creature's eyes, he realised too late.

That Sharak had conjured up a petty imitation that Jaron was about to destroy.

Leaving himself wide open in the process.

The fabrication vanished into nothingness as soon as Sharak's claws dug right into Jaron's spine. The Saviour screamed in ungodly pain. Memories came flooding back of how Sharak had beaten him to within an inch of his life. Then denied him an honourable death, by enslaving him, making him attack his own friends.

The humiliation and pain caused was unbearable.

And now it was happening again.

"Whoever it was," sneered Sharak, as he held Jaron high above his head, corrupting the Saviour once again, "that said in dreams no one and nothing can hurt you…was lying through their teeth."

The creature chuckled as he intensified the teenager's pain. The Saviour still refused to surrender to fear, but he did not know if he could resist Sharak's attempts at assimilation again. Although the boy's heart was pure, it was still highly prone to falling to darkness.

A darkness he knew all too well, one that had given him so much despair and suffering.

One that he had spent his whole life opposing.

One that was relentless and inevitable.

"I came to recruit a pawn," chuckled Sharak again, "and I recruit two instead. A delicious bonus. By foolishly entering Sora's dream state, Jaron, you've only opted for the same fate as your friend. Unsurprising. Only the weak can be blinded by the ludicrous concept of friendship. And fall prey to darkness."

The memories of Jaron's enslavement at Sharak's hands were near crippling. The Saviour tried to resist but the creature had caught him off-guard. Now _he_ had the advantage and he was pressing it to his fullest, not giving the teenage warrior anytime to recover.

"It is pointless to resist me, Saviour. It always is. I've won. Just like always."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I've heard it all before!"

Sharak's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked to his side.

"NO."

The Keyblade tore an enormous chunk of mass right out of the demon, forcing him to release the hold he had on the Saviour. Jaron, near a state of unconsciousness, fell out of the sky. Sora, using his ability to fly, caught Jaron with his right arm and hoisted him up onto his shoulder, whilst catching the returning Keyblade with his left hand.

Sharak held his hand over his vicious wound. Light was 'bleeding' out of the wound, soon spreading onto his hand, eating away at the insidious, maniacal creature. He removed his hand off the wound and stared at it in cold, numbing shock.

"This is not possible…"

The Saviour regained consciousness. Sora set him off his shoulders, allowing him to hover in the air. Jaron was amazed when he looked to see Sora as well as can be. He was even more amazed to see the critical blow the Keyblade master had landed on Sharak.

"Sora…you're…"

Without saying a word, the fourteen-year-old hero held the Keyblade up high. And then pointed it at Sharak. Sora shot outward a huge beam of light energy that engulfed Sharak.

"_NOOOOOOO!!!"_

Cracks appeared all over Sharak's body, like a shell about to explode open like a bomb.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE RID OF ME!!! I PROMISE YOU!!!" declared the fanatical demon.

Sharak exploded and fragmented into millions and millions of pieces.

Everything went light.

Sora and Jaron were the only two persons remaining.

The Keybearer turned to look at the Saviour. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I know you…don't I?"

Under his mask, Jaron smiled. He turned to face him and replied, "Yes. You do."

Jaron could hear Naminé talking to him and him alone, telling him it was time to go. The Saviour nodded and began to fade out of existence.

"Wait," protested Sora as he held his hand out. "Don't go. Please."

"I know there is much you still don't understand," explained the Saviour. "But you _will_ remember. You have all the time in the world, Sora. Rest. The answers _are_ coming."

"But…"

"Both he and I were not meant to interact with you too soon. I am only here because I had no other choice. He had to be stopped. All the answers cannot come to light all at once. It is too much for _anyone_ to digest. Remember that patience is a virtue, my friend. Remember that."

"At least give me a clue to start remembering who _you_ are!" pleaded Sora.

Jaron thought about it, looking away from the Keybearer.

_Naminé?_

The witch gave him her opinion. Jaron smiled as he looked back at Sora.

"I told you…that you are the best friend I ever had."

Jaron held his hand out and Sora accepted it. Although confused, Sora smiled as the two teenagers both shook hands. Then the Saviour disappeared. The Keybearer then fell sleepy.

Then fell backwards.

Back in Castle Oblivion, the memory restoration chamber opened and Jaron, shaky and even more tired than he'd been before he stepped into the contraption, stepped out and walked towards Naminé. The chamber dissolved into the floor, and Naminé looked at the picture of Jaron and Sora shaking hands, before closing her sketchpad, standing up out of her chair, and walking towards the Saviour.

The teenager fell to one knee, visibly exhausted. Naminé helped him up to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Sharak?"

"Gone again," the witch answered sadly, shaking her head. "Where to _this_ time, I have no idea."

"He'll undoubtedly return," replied Jaron. "With this string of devastating defeats he has recently suffered, he'll spend a long time planning anew. At least, Sora is safe."

Jaron turned to look at the slumbering Keybearer.

"How did you manage to rescue Sora? And get him to fight off Sharak without putting his memories in serious jeopardy?"

"When he fell into the ocean in his dream," Naminé explained, "I was able to use my powers to recreate his dream of fighting Heartless. He had this dream just before his home was destroyed, when he started to become aware of his true destiny. By making him fight in that dream, I was able to inspire him to remember enough to fight for what was his by right."

"His memories, I assume?"

"Of course. Sharak would no doubt do what I did to make him a slave."

"Using those visions of the future to implant in Sora's memory," thought Jaron out loud. "Disastrous effects, I'm sure."

"I don't know if Sharak would have done that to make him his pawn, Jaron."

"Perhaps…but it sounds like the sort of thing that he _would_ do."

Turning back to Naminé, Jaron asked how she was able to bring him back.

"When Sharak was defeated, a great peace filled Sora," she explained. "When there is peace, no obstacles in the way, you can do anything with ease. With Sharak no longer around to interfere, I was able to call to you and reach out to you. Because his darkness could not deafen the words of hope.

Jaron smiled and understood.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," smiled Naminé.

They both looked to Sora.

"He's sleeping peacefully now," explained the witch. "He's on the right path to reclaiming his lost memories."

After a pause, Jaron asked, "What do you suppose he's thinking about right now?"

'_I'm the best friend he ever had?'_

_I never saw his face when I started to regain my memories of all my friends._

_Yet I KNOW that I know him from somewhere. He seemed so familiar._

_Just like that…that THING that tried to kill him._

_That thing wasn't a Heartless. It was unlike anything I've ever faced before. Like my worst nightmare._

_Maybe because it was…IS my worst nightmare. One that'll come back to haunt me._

_It tried to destroy me, I know it. Just like that other guy tried to save me._

_As I dream, flying over these endless oceans, I fight to regain my memories._

_I fight in my sleep, struggling to recapture that which I once lost._

_Only to lose my precious memories of Naminé._

_Wait a minute…_

_Was this what that guy at the crossroads was talking about?_

"_Ahead lies something you need – but to claim it, you must lose something dear."_

_I need my old memories to finish my quest. Yet, to get them…I must lose my dear memories of Naminé._

_And then I feel something that frightens me._

_Naminé suddenly starts to feel unimportant compared to memories of Kairi. Along with memories of those guys that fought each other with my life hanging in the balance._

_I suddenly start wanting to forget about Naminé, hungering to relearn the knowledge I forgot. Even as I sleep peacefully, I am fighting a war for a prize._

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory._

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_I want to line the pieces up –_

_yours and mine._

…

_Have I lost control?_

_What's happening to me?_

…

_Everything is coming back to me, the true…_

**NOT THE END.**


	7. Afterword

**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**

**The Imbalance of Reality**

By

Daniel Wood

_Afterword_

That was a hard one to write.

This took longer to finish then the first one, even though it was much shorter. The problem with sequels is that the risk of them failing is greater this time around, and if your first piece is deemed a success, then you set yourself a level that you can't really slip. Those who enjoy your work deserve quality and expect the same from pieces of writing that follow.

I'll admit I was apprehensive about doing this. Everything had pretty much been resolved at the end of New Era of Darkness. So the danger of tarnishing that ending would be there, but as I said in the foreword, there were parts of my first fan fiction that I felt I could have written better, and bits I felt I shouldn't have written at all, so I'm very glad I wrote this and followed on from my previous story.

So with so much going on, the fear of disappointing those who enjoyed my first KH fan fic, trying to remain faithful to the continuities of New Era of Darkness and of course the official Kingdom Hearts series, and of course, having fun writing the Imbalance of Reality, it's no surprise that it took so long to write. But then again, it was time well spent, as I feel I didn't rush it and therefore didn't spoil it.

So…what now, you may be wondering? Don't expect a Kingdom Hearts 2 fan fiction anytime soon. I still have to wait to get my hands on this most sought-out gem as it hasn't even been released yet over here (I'm British by the way). When I do finally get my hands on it after over three years of waiting, I'll still have to complete the game, and write a story that surpasses what I've done on every level. Rest assured, though, when I get round to it, I _will_ write it.

But for the moment, I have more important stuff to deal with. The biggest priority of which, is the major project I've been working on for the past two years, which I've completed and am currently trying to get off the ground. What is it? Well, that'd be telling.

In the meantime, if you want to get in touch with me, feel free to send me an e-mail. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

See you around, people! Cheers for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Daniel Wood (14th April 2006)

EDIT: Since Kingdom Hearts 2 has long since been released over here in the UK, I am currently in the process of writing a KH2 fanfic. Thanks to all those who have read New Era of Darkness and The Imbalance of Reality and left feedback. The final story in this trilogy will be posted regularly.

Get ready for..._The Darkness-Nothing War._

See you soon!

DCWood (20th January 2007)


End file.
